Quand Akamaru s'en mêle
by xechada
Summary: Et si Akamaru pouvait sentir l'amour? Et s'il décidait de donner un coup de main à nos ninjas préférés? Tout risque de donner beaucoup de romance, mais aussi beaucoup d'humour. À moins que ça ne finisse par un désastre.
1. Prologue

Auteure : Xechada

Genre : Romance, humour, yaoi

Couple : Les couples seront nommés au début des chapitres où ils apparaitront.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne fais pas d'argent avec eux.

_Les paroles en italique sont la traduction de ce que dit Akamaru, seul les membres de la famille Inuzuka et les autres chiens peuvent le comprendre._

**Prologue**

C'est dur d'être un chien. Il faut se trainer à quatre pattes, d'accords on est plus rapide grâce à ça, mais ça réduit de beaucoup notre champ de vision. En plus, si on se salit, il faut attendre le bon vouloir de notre maitre pour pouvoir être lavé. En parlant du maitre, ce n'est pas tout les chiens qui ont la chance d'avoir, comme moi, un maitre qui comprend ce qu'ils disent. La plupart des humains ne comprennent rien au langage des chiens. Quelle blague ! Ainsi, pour faire savoir ce qu'ils veulent ils sont obligés de se plaindre et de tenter d'attirer l'attention de leur maitre vers l'objets de leur désir. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'étais tombé sur de tels humains. On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance de ce côté-là.

Par contre, une chose qui m'énerve réellement depuis tout à l'heure, c'est qu'il y a comme des parasites dans ma tête et qu'ils lisent mes pensées. Et oui, c'est de vous que je parle. Vous pensiez que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de votre présence et bien détrompez-vous. J'ai senti que vous étiez là. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, mais vous auriez pue me demander la permission ou vous annoncer. Partager mes pensées ne me dérange pas, ce qui m'irrite c'est de le faire à mon insu. Vous allez être prévenu pour l'avenir et maintenant je vais pouvoir reprendre le cours de mes pensées. En passant, je me nomme Akamaru et mon maitre est Kiba Inuzuka. Autant faire connaissance tout de suite.

Comme je le disais, ou plutôt, comme je le pensais, j'ai été élevé par une bonne famille et j'ai un excellent maitre, même s'il doute de lui de temps en temps. Cette famille possède de nombreux chiens ninjas comme moi. On est leur fierté et ils s'occupent très bien de nous. En plus, comme ils comprennent notre langage, c'est très facile pour avoir ce qu'on veut.

Il faut que j'avoue qu'il n'y a pas que des inconvénients à être un chien. On a des personnes pour s'occuper de nous. Pas besoin de faire le ménage ou de chercher pour notre nourriture, je reconnais que certains chiens n'ont pas cette chance. En plus, notre vitesse, notre ouïe et notre odorat sont plus puissant que la moyenne des humains. Avoir l'odorat développé est très utile. Ça nous permet de suivre la piste d'une personne, de sentir l'approche d'un ennemi et même, pour ceux aussi doué que moi, de sentir les émotions. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. C'est impossible, je ne suis qu'un frimeur. Détrompez-vous. C'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai. Moi, personnellement, j'arrive à en distinguer cinq : la peur, la colère, la tristesse, la joie et, étonnamment, l'amour.

Ça peut paraitre étrange et au début je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose, mais avec le temps et quelques expériences je suis maintenant sûr de moi. Je peux dire avec précision qui est amoureux de qui. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que pour cela ils doivent être en présence l'un de l'autre. Laissez-moi vous dire que dans les proches de mon maitre, il y a de nombreux amoureux réciproque qui s'ignorent, même mon maitre. S'ils pouvaient tout comme moi sentir l'amour, il y aurait peu de célibataire. Vous voulez sûrement que je vous dise qui aime qui, mais je ne le ferai pas. Après tout, s'ils ne sortent jamais ensemble, se ne serait pas gentil de partir des rumeurs.

Tiens, ça me donne une idée ça. Je pourrais peut-être leur donner un coup de main et les aider à se mettre en couple. Ça pourrait être marrant. Par contre, il faut que je commence avec mon maitre si je veux avoir la liberté de me déplacer sans qu'il ne me coure après. Je sais que vous mourez d'envi de savoir quels sont les couples et comment je vais m'y prendre. Pour ce qui est des couples, je vous garde la surprise et pout ce qui est de mon plan, faut encore que je réfléchisse. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est dur de réfléchir convenablement avec vous dans ma tête. Allez donc faire un tour, de toute façon tant que je ne mets pas mon idée en action il n'y a rien de bien intéressant à voir.

**À suivre...**

**Il s'agit seulement d'une introduction. Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez l'idée ou si je devrais aller me cacher dans un trou pour avoir pensé à un truc aussi débile. C'est ma première fic à chapitre, alors soyez indulgent.**

Kiba : Si je comprends bien, c'est mon chien le personnage principal.

Moi : Oui.

Kiba : Il me vole la vedette. Dis, on va me voir n'est-ce pas ?

Moi : Bien sûr. Comme tu es son maitre, tu vas inévitablement apparaitre.

Kiba : Je suis le meilleur.

Moi : Tu dis ça parce que t'as pas vue ce que je te réserve.

Kiba : O.o


	2. Chien et Ombre

Auteure : Xechada

Genre : Romance, humour, yaoi

Couple : Shika/Kiba, d'autres à venir dans les prochains chapitres

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne fait pas d'argent avec eux.

_Les paroles en italique sont la traduction de ce que dit Akamaru, seul les membres de la famille Inuzuka et les autres chiens peuvent le comprendre._

_**Review :**_

**Harmonye :** Merci pour ta review et pour le compliment. J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant.

**1****er**** chapitre**

N'essayez pas de vous cacher, je sais que vous êtes de retour. Ça tombe bien. J'allais justement mettre la première phase de mon plan en exécution. Il est temps pour mon maître d'être enfin en couple. C'est fou. Il a beau faire partie des ninjas les plus énergiques, les plus turbulents et les plus têtus, il n'arrive quand même pas à révéler ses sentiments. Enfin, ils ont tous le même problème, c'est pour le régler qu'on est là. Mon plan est simple. Je vais m'arranger pour que les couples potentiels se retrouvent seul tous les deux. J'avoue qu'on a déjà vu mieux, mais je suis juste un chien, faut pas trop en attendre de moi non plus. Enfin bon, une fois qu'ils sont ensemble, je surveille pour qu'ils le restent le plus longtemps possible et si ça ne fonctionne pas, je recommence encore et encore. Bon, d'accord, ça va être long. Enfin, il faut ce qu'il faut. Pour l'instant je vais m'occuper de mon maître, une fois fais, j'aurai plus de temps pour m'occuper des autres.

Présentement, on est entrain de faire une promenade. J'use de tout mon flaire pour repérer la trace de ma cible. Kiba ne fait pas très attention à mon comportement, il est trop occupé à profiter du soleil sur son visage. Tant mieux pour moi. Là ! Je viens de sentir son odeur. Je m'élance dans la direction d'où elle vient. J'entends mon maître m'appeler et lancer une tonne de jurons, mais je ne dévie pas de mon objectif. Un petit coup d'œil derrière m'apprend qu'il me suit. Parfait ! Maintenant, il ne me reste qu'à croiser les griffes pour que la cible soit seule et que je l'atteigne avant que mon maître ne me rattrape.

Ça fait un petit moment qu'on court, je commence à me demander de combien de temps la piste que je suis est vielle. On est rendu dans la partie la plus reculée du parc, presque personne ne s'y rend. La cible est maintenant en vue et il n'y a personne d'autre à l'horizon, à croire que c'était arrangé. Temps avant l'impact : dix secondes.

- Attrape-le !

On dirait que mon maître a décidé de me faciliter la tâche. Ma cible se relève et se tourne vers nous. Trop tard. Je me jette sur ma cible et commence à lui lécher le visage. Pour le compte les deux humains restent figés, sans comprendre ce qui se passe. Après un moment de stupeur, je me fais enfin repousser.

- Galère! Tu ne pourrais pas contrôler ton chien des fois ?

Kiba baisse la tête piteusement et se confond en excuse. Ce n'est pas bon ça. Passons à la prochaine étape. Je frotte ma tête contre l'humain à mes côtés pour attirer son attention. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux, comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il est malade ou quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que t'as Akamaru ?

_- Je veux juste qu'il m'accorde un peu d'attention. Je l'aime bien moi._

- Heu… Il dit qu'il t'aime bien et qu'il veut que tu t'occupes un peu de lui.

- …

À voir le regard de mon maître, c'est sur qu'il me pense fou. Je me retourne vers l'autre pour voir sa réaction et je suis surpris. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son regard, ni le sourire énigmatique qu'il affiche en me caressant la tête.

- Si c'est ce qu'Akamaru veut, je ne vais pas le décevoir. Je suppose que je dois aussi t'inviter à t'assoir à côté de moi pour un petit moment.

- C'est gentil de ta part. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il a aujourd'hui. On était entrain de marcher et il n'arrêtait pas de renifler. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, jusqu'à ce qu'il parte à courir et qu'il débouche ici.

- Bien sur.

- Pardon ?

- Rien, oublie.

Ce type est bizarre. Je ne comprends pas ce qui attire mon maître chez lui. En plus, il semble trouver la situation comique. Je sais qu'il est très intelligent, peut-être qu'il a compris ce que j'essaie de faire. Si c'est le cas, tant mieux. Ça va me faciliter les choses. Ils se sont tous les deux assis en s'appuyant sur l'arbre. Je profite de la situation pour m'allonger sur leurs jambes.

- Akamaru, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Laisse le faire. Il s'installe confortablement, c'est tout.

- Es-tu entrain de prétendre mieux comprendre mon chien que moi ?

- Mais non voyons. Je suis sûr que tu comprends exactement tout ce qu'il fait.

- Pas exactement tout, mais sûrement plus que toi.

- Je te crois, ne boudes pas pour si peu.

- Je ne boude pas.

- Si tu le dis. Changeons de sujet, qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici ?

- Rien, c'est Akamaru qui a commencé à courir, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Si tu le dis. Alors de quoi tu veux discuter ?

- J'en sais rien. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mission c'est temps-ci ?

C'est bien partie. Ils discutent et avec moi sur eux, ils ne sont pas prêts de se lever de là. Je les observe attentivement, sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disent. Au début, ils étaient un peu hésitants, mais maintenant ils parlent aisément, comme si les mots venaient d'eux même. Kiba semble encore un peu nerveux et mal à l'aise, mais il est évident qu'il est heureux d'être là. De son côté, Shikamaru a encore son sourire moqueur que je ne comprends pas. Lui aussi à l'air heureux, mais il y a quelque chose de plus que je n'arrive pas à définir.

J'ignore combien de temps on est resté comme ça, par contre je sais que j'ai très envie de me lever. Je jette un coup d'œil vers le ciel et je suis surpris d'apprendre qu'il est bientôt l'heure de manger. On a passé plus de trois heures allongé ici! Pas étonnant que je veuille me lever. Je regarde les deux garçons à côté de moi. Ils ont passé l'après-midi à alterner des discussions et des moments de silence, pas un silence pesant et embarrassé, mais un silence agréable et paisible. Sinon, à part leur bonne humeur, il n'y a rien eu de très concret. Ils semblent enfin, eux aussi, se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il est et ils commencent à me fixer. On dirait bien que ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Je me lève énergiquement et commence à leur tourner autour pour me dégourdir les pattes. Eux, c'est plutôt en grognent et en pestant qu'ils se lèvent. Vue la position qu'on avait, ils doivent avoir les jambes très engourdis, ils se tiennent après l'arbre pour ne pas tomber. Je m'assoie et attend patiemment qu'ils puissent à nouveau marcher.

- Kiba ?

- Quoi ?

- Si Akamaru veut encore que je lui accorde de l'attention, je pourrais l'amener à la montagne demain.

- Tu veux qu'on aille à la montagne ?

- J'ai dis Akamaru, je n'ai pas dis toi.

- Mon chien ne va nulle part sans moi, alors oublie cette idée.

Shikamaru pousse un soupir d'exaspération et commence à partir, mon maître, lui, boude dans son coin. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça va se terminer comme ça. J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais réussie lorsqu'il a parlé de la montagne. Pourquoi a-t-il insisté pour que se soit moi ?

- Galère, t'en as pas assez de jouer Kiba ?

J'ai peut-être parlé trop vite. Il y a encore de l'espoir.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de cette histoire que ton chien s'est mis à courir parce qu'il voulait être avec moi.

- Désolé, mais je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

Shikamaru pousse un autre soupir et regarde Kiba, irrité. Je n'aime pas ce regard. Je croyais qu'il avait compris ce que j'essayais de faire, mais je me suis peut-être trompé.

- Laisse tomber, j'ai pas la patience de t'expliquer. Alors pour demain? On se la fait cette excursion à la montagne?

- Tu veux que je vienne?

- Ben oui! Alors?

- D'accord.

- On a qu'à se retrouver devant la porte principale vers neuf heures.

- Ça marche.

Je jubile mon plan fonctionne à la perfection, c'est presque dans la poche. Mon maître lui fait son plus beau sourire, heureux de la journée qui l'attend. Pour sa part, Shikamaru est un peu plus réservé. Lui aussi semble heureux, mais on dirait qu'il se pose des questions. Enfin, avec le QI qu'il a, il doit se douter que j'ai fait exprès, il doit aussi se demander pourquoi. Bon c'est pas tout, mais on va pas passer la soirée ici. Je verrai bien ce qui va se passer demain et j'interviendrai à ce moment là.

_- J'ai faim !_

- Franchement, Akamaru t'as vraiment le chic pour couper l'ambiance.

Ils rient tout les deux en se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc. Moi je les suis, fier de moi. Ils se séparent pour rentrer chacun chez eux, sans oublier de se rappeler pour demain.

***

On est maintenant le lendemain matin et j'ai droit à un spectacle des plus amusants. Mon maître qui tourne en rond, hyper nerveux pour ce qui risque d'arriver aujourd'hui. Il était debout à six heures et à sept il était habillé, avait mangé et était prêt. Depuis, il ne cesse de se faire des scénarios de comment va se passer la journée et moi j'en rajoute pour le rendre encore plus nerveux. Après tout, s'il fait quelques gaffes, ça pourrais accélérer les choses.

- Où tu crois qu'il va vouloir aller?

_- Heu, à la montagne?_

- Idiot, je le sais ça. Je veux dire dans quel coin.

_- On s'en fou. Qu'est-ce que ça change? L'important c'est ce qu'on va faire._

- Je préfère ne pas y penser. Si je me fais des scénarios je risque d'être déçu.

_- Tu dois qu'en même avoir un plan d'action?_

Il s'immobilise au milieu de sa chambre et me regarde avec de grands yeux. J'adore le voir dans cet état, y'a pas beaucoup de monde qui peuvent le voir aussi désorienté et peu sûr de soi.

- Un plan d'action? Pour quoi faire?

_- Ben, si tu te fais des scénarios, c'est que tu veux qu'il se passe quelque chose. Et si c'est le cas, tu as sûrement prévus deux ou trois trucs pour atteindre ton but. À te voir aller, c'est évident que tu es amoureux de lui._

À voir sa tête, son niveau de stress doit être proche de la panique et la gêne n'est pas en reste non plus. Il recommence à tourner en rond, un peu plus et il courrait. Je me retiens de ne pas rire, autant ne pas me le mettre à dos.

- Un plan! Mais j'ai rien prévu moi. Je ferais mieux de tout annuler! T'as raison, je l'aime et je n'ai surtout pas envie de me ridiculiser devant lui.

_- C'est trop tard. Si tu n'y vas pas, il va venir te chercher et là tu vas être dans une situation compliquée. Je t'imagine très bien en train d'essayer de lui expliquer que t'as eu trop peur pour y aller. Surtout que ce n'est qu'une randonné, si ça se trouve lui ne s'imagine rien de plus._

Maintenant le stress vient de faire place au découragement. J'adore jouer au yoyo avec lui. Il s'effondre sur son lit en soupirant de désespoir, il en fait peut-être un peu trop. Je m'approche et lui lèche gentiment la main pour lui remonter le moral.

- Je suis pathétique. J'ai aucune chance avec lui.

_- Allons, allons. Il ne t'a sûrement pas invité pour rien. Hier vous avez passé l'après-midi ensemble et il veut te revoir. Il doit pas te trouver aussi pathétique que tu le dis. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses?_

- Il a peut-être eu pitié de moi?

_- Selon moi, tu t'en fais pour rien. Je suis sûr qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Il ne te reste plus qu'à te montrer à lui sous ton meilleur jour._

- T'as sûrement raison.

Il s'est redressé et me lance un grand sourire. Sa légendaire confiance en lui est de retour. Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'horloge, on est juste dans les temps.

_- On ferait mieux de partir, si on ne veut pas le faire trop attendre._

- C'est partie!

Je souri intérieurement à son énergie. Je le connais par cœur mon maître, je sais parfaitement comment il fonctionne et comment lui redonner confiance. Il marche d'un pas léger, ce qui prouve que j'ai bien fait mon travail.

On arrive en vue de la porte, il n'est pas encore là. Je sens la nervosité de mon maître revenir, j'espère qu'il ne tardera pas trop. Shikamaru arrive enfin après une dizaine de minutes d'attente. Kiba respire à nouveau normalement, de nouveau calme, enfin aussi calme qu'il peut l'être.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt.

- En fait, oui. Je te signale que j'ai cinq minutes d'avance.

- Comment ça se fait, moi ma montre dit que t'en as cinq de retard.

- Y'aurait fallu mettre nos montres à l'heure hier.

Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur une constatation aussi stupide. Avec tous les efforts que j'ai fait pour qu'ils aient un rendez-vous, ils peuvent au moins s'occuper de petits détails comme celui-là. Enfin, ils sont là et on part, s'est déjà ça. Ils discutent durant tout le trajet et moi qui pensais qu'après hier, ils n'auraient plus rien à dire. Heureusement qu'on connaît bien les environs tout les trois. Ils ne parlent même pas d'où on va et pourtant ils prennent automatiquement le même chemin, sans hésiter ou se consulter.

À l'heure du déjeuner, on arrive sur le bord de la rivière, ils décident de s'arrêter ici pour manger. En mangeant ils n'échangent presque aucun mot. Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment, je sais qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Après le repas, ils s'allongent et profitent du soleil en digérant. Moi je fais de même, bien que moi je sois à l'ombre, il fait trop chaud et j'ai trop mangé pour courir. Après une demi-heure, je me lève pour voir s'ils se sont endormis, ce qui est le cas. Une idée diabolique se forme dans mon esprit. Selon vous que donne : un chien à poil long+ une rivière+ deux dormeurs? Un réveil brutal! J'exécute mon plan et comme je m'y attendais, ils sont immédiatement sur pied à me courir après. Je fonce vers la rivière pour m'y réfugier, alors que les deux humains s'arrêtent sur la rive.

- Akamaru, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

_- J'avais envi de faire trempette._

- T'étais pas obligé de nous arroser pour ça. On est complètement trempé maintenant.

- Autant en profiter.

Mon maître et moi dévisageons Shikamaru. Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- On a qu'à se baigner. Nos vêtements vont sécher pendant ce temps.

- C'est pas idiot comme idée.

- Je suis un géni, c'est pas pour rien.

Je reste dans l'eau pendant qu'ils se dévêtissent. J'ignore si la sentence de mort qui plane au dessus de ma tête depuis que je les ai arrosés tient toujours et je ne veux pas risquer ma chance. Mon maître semble très nerveux, je le vois jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à son camarade. Il doit se demander s'il doit garder ou enlever son boxer. Finalement, ils le gardent tout les deux, je me serais bien amusé dans le cas contraire. Ils me rejoignent enfin, après avoir étendu leurs vêtements pour les faire sécher. Au moins ils ne m'en veulent plus, je leur ai qu'en même donné une bonne excuse pour se baigner. On passe une bonne heure à nager et à se chamailler dans la rivière. Qui aurait cru que s'était du genre de Shikamaru? Pas moi en tout cas.

Je viens de sortir de l'eau, je suis épuisé. Eux, ils ne nagent plus vraiment, ils se contentent de se laisser flotter. S'il ne se passe pas bientôt quelque chose de concret, il va falloir que j'intervienne. Tient, ça me donne une idée.

_- Kiba, t'as l'intention de faire quelque chose ou si tu préfères laisser passer ta chance?_

- De quoi tu parles?

_- Jusqu'ici c'est lui qui a tout fait, il t'a invité et il a proposé cette baignade, tu ne crois pas que c'est à toi de franchir le prochain pas._

Je m'amuse de ses joues rouges et des quelques regards gênés qu'il lance vers Shikamaru. D'ailleurs, celui-ci est sorti de l'eau pendant notre échange et s'est allongé sur le sol.

- Vous parlez de quoi tout les deux?

- De rien!

- Si tu le dis.

- Euh… Pourquoi tu t'es allongé?

- Faut bien qu'on sèche nous aussi.

- C'est vrai.

Kiba vient rejoindre son ami et il s'allonge juste à côté, assez près pour qu'ils puissent se toucher avec le moins d'effort possible et assez loin pour ne pas que Shikamaru risque de lui dire de s'éloigner. Je regarde les deux humains, le Nara regarde mon maître et celui-ci tente par tout les moyens de ne regarder ni moi ni son ami. Il a beau avoir une grande gueule, Kiba est du genre très timide et peu sûr de lui. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je me rends compte à quel point je peu l'aimer. Dans ces rares moments où il laisse voir sa faiblesse, surtout que c'est la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre peut la voir aussi.

Shikamaru lève sa main et la pose sur la joue de Kiba. Il sursaute sous ce contact et se retourne vers lui, je ne pensais pas que son visage pouvait devenir encore plus rouge. On dirait presque Hinata. Ils se fixent dans les yeux et je me sens tout d'un coup de trop. Je m'allonge un peu plus loin, histoire de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, tout en écoutant ce qu'ils disent.

- Kiba.

- Hum?

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi stressé?

- Pour rien.

- Vraiment?

Il sourit calmement à mon maître. Je crois bien qu'il a compris ce qui se passe dans sa tête et qu'il tente de le mette en confiance.

- Si tu n'as aucune raison d'être stressé, pourquoi l'es-tu?

- J'en sais rien.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire le moindre mal, bien au contraire.

Kiba sursaute et lui lance un regard interrogatif. Ce qu'il peut être naïf par moment, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Tout simplement que je t'aime et que je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Vrai… vraiment?

- Oui.

Ma patience est enfin récompensée lorsque Shikamaru s'avance pour embrasser mon maître, bien que je trouve ça dégoutant. Celui-ci se blottie dans les bras de son amour et ne le lâche plus. Je suis vraiment heureux pour eux et aussi un peu fier de moi. Je me demande s'ils vont me remercier pour le coup de main. Autant leur laisser encore quelques minutes avant de leur rappeler que je suis là. Je vais pouvoir commencer à élaborer des plans pour les autres couples.

Je m'approche à nouveau après quelques minutes, mais ils ne font pas attention à moi. Je me demande s'ils se sont seulement rendu compte que je m'étais éloigné. Ça m'étonnerais, ils sont tellement occupé à se bécoter qu'ils ne font plus attention à ce qui les entours. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemi, ils se feraient tué facilement.

_- Je crois que vous êtes sec._

Ils sursautent et se retrouvent sur leurs pieds en moins d'une seconde. Ils ne sont pas des ninjas pour rien. Ils me dévisagent, se demandant certainement pourquoi je les ai interrompus.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Akamaru?

_- Vous vous étiez allongé pour sécher avant de remettre vos vêtements. Je crois que vous avez assez attendu._

Kiba semble quelque peu perdu, décidément il ne comprend pas où je veux en venir.

_- On a plusieurs heures de marche avant d'être de retour à Konoha, si on traîne trop nos amis risquent de partir à notre recherche ou, au moins, de nous poser des questions._

- C'est vrai. T'as raison.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

- Faut qu'on retourne au village.

- Galère

Ils semblent déçus de déjà repartir. C'est qu'en même pas ma faute, enfin juste un peu. Ils se rhabillent lentement, pas du tout pressé de rentrer. On finit enfin par prendre le chemin du retour, aucune parole n'est prononcée de tout le chemin. Par contre, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire intérieurement en les voyant se prendre par la main. Même si je ne réussis pas mon coup avec les autres, j'aurai au moins eu la satisfaction de rendre mon maître heureux et c'est le plus important.

**À suivre…**

**Désolée d'avoir mit autant de temps à poster. C'est la période des examens et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour le reste. Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé.**

Kiba : …

Moi : Qu'est-ce qui se passe? T'es pas content d'être avec ton Shika?

Kiba : …Si.

Moi : Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête là?

Kiba : J'ai l'air d'un parfait idiot.

Moi : Mais non! Dis lui Shika, qu'il a pas l'air idiot.

Shika : …

Kiba : …

Moi : Vous n'êtes pas croyable.


	3. Démon et Pupille

Auteure : Xechada

Genre : Romance, humour, yaoi

Couple : Shika/Kiba, Sasu/Naru, d'autres à venir dans les prochains chapitres

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne fait pas d'argent avec eux.

_Les paroles en italique sont la traduction de ce que dit Akamaru, seul les membres de la famille Inuzuka et les autres chiens peuvent le comprendre._

**2****e**** chapitre**

Me voilà de retour et j'ai un plan pour réunir un second couple. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre pour pouvoir sortir. Après ce qui c'est passé à la montagne, il a bien entendu fallu que je m'explique avec mon maître. Lui et Shikamaru m'ont remercié, mais Kiba n'aime pas vraiment l'idée que je me mêle des histoires de cœur des autres. Alors, il faut que j'attende qu'il ne fasse pas trop attention à moi pour m'éclipser.

Présentement, Kiba tourne en rond en attendant que Shikamaru arrive. Ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'ils sont ensemble et personne n'est au courant. Ils préfèrent attendre que ça fasse quelques temps, pour être sûr qu'ils n'ont pas fait une erreur. Les humains sont étranges parfois, enfin passons. Je viens de sentir l'odeur de l'amoureux de mon maître, lui aussi à voir sa tête. Il trépigne d'impatience derrière la porte, c'est drôle à voir, on dirait un enfant le matin de Noël. Lorsqu'enfin l'autre frappe à la porte, il a à peine le temps de donner un coup que Kiba ouvre la porte et le tire à l'intérieur. Je me détourne d'eux, car même si je suis heureux de leur bonheur, je ne comprends toujours pas cette coutume de s'échanger de la salive. Pourtant, ils semblent y prendre un grand plaisir, drôles d'humains. J'entends Hana arriver, eux aussi puisqu'ils se séparent rapidement.

- Jai entendu frapper. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est Shikamaru, un ami à moi, il est venu me rendre visite.

- Okay, ça veut dire que tu ne m'aideras pas avec les chiens cette après-midi?

- Non, désolé. Bon ben, on va monter dans ma chambre.

- Comme tu veux.

Je regarde Hana retourner à son travail et les deux garçons monter les escaliers. Plus personne ne fait attention à moi, je suis enfin seul. Je me glisse dehors par la sortie des chiens. Et oui! On a droit à notre propre sortie. Je m'élance dans les rues de Konoha. Je sais dans quelle partie du village il faut chercher, j'ai passé la semaine à repérer leurs odeurs en prédiction d'aujourd'hui. J'arrive dans ma zone de recherche et repère immédiatement leurs odeurs. Je suis la piste et je les vois. Ils sont entrain de s'entraîner. Ils s'y mettent à fond et n'ont pas remarqué ma présence. Je prends quelques instants pour les observer, guetter le meilleur moment pour passer à l'action. Maintenant!!!

Je m'élance et saute sur le dos du garçon devant moi. Il s'écroule vers l'avant et tombe directement sur son compagnon. Moi qui m'attendais à me faire crier de me pousser de là, je suis surpris. Rien ne se passe. J'étire le cou pour voir ce qui se passe. Finalement, j'ai très bien visé, en tombant sur l'autre, leurs bouches se sont rencontrées. Ils ne s'embrassent pas, mais sont comme figé, trop surpris pour bouger. Cette scène me rappel quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quoi. Pendant que je réfléchis à la question, ils reprennent leurs esprits et je me fais éjecter au loin. Enfin, seulement quelques mètres.

- Stupide cabot! Je vais t'arracher les yeux et les faire bouffer à ton maître.

- O.o

Ça m'étonnerait qu'il y arrive, mais il peut toujours rêver. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'y a personne d'autre autour, sa réputation de glaçon serait à l'eau sinon. Je crois que c'est le fait d'avoir embrassé l'autre qui le fait réagir comme ça. Je me rappel ! C'était lors de la distribution des équipes, à ce moment là, ils leur étaient arrivés à peu près la même chose.

- Sasuke!? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Il n'a probablement pas fait exprès.

Tu veux parier là dessus? Je m'étonnerai toujours à quel point ce type peu être naïf.

- Tu parles qu'il a fait exprès. D'ailleurs, Kiba doit être caché derrière un arbre et se tordre de rire en ce moment.

- Tu crois pas que t'es parano?

- Non!

Et sous mes yeux et ceux ébahis du blond, il se met à chercher partout entre les arbres autour de la zone d'entraînement. Décidément, sa réputation risque d'en prendre un coup si ça vient à se savoir. Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, il se plante devant moi avec des yeux menaçants.

- Où est-il?

- _Dans sa chambre entrain d'embrasser Shikamaru._

Ils me fixent tout les deux, un peu perdu. C'est normal il faut dire, après tout ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je dis, remarqué que s'ils comprenaient, ils seraient probablement plus perdus. Je leur fais mon plus beau sourire et commence à remuer la queue.

- Tu te fous de nous?

- Voyons Sasuke, c'est qu'un chien. Il est pas assez intelligent pour ça.

Un petit sourire supérieur apparait sur le visage de l'Uchiha. Je ne sais pas lequel j'ai le plus envie de mordre, le brun et son air arrogant ou le blond et sa stupidité. Je sais bien qu'il n'a pas dit ça pour m'insulter et c'est ce qui est le plus dérangeant, qu'il me pense réellement idiot.

- On reprend l'entraînement.

Le garçon au sharingan se détourne de moi et s'éloigne. Naruto reste planté là, sans savoir quoi faire.

- Pourquoi tu hésites?

- On devrait peut-être le ramener chez-lui. Kiba doit sûrement le chercher.

- Il est arrivé ici par lui-même, il va repartir par ses propres moyens.

- T'es dur Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre à cause de lui. Si je veux devenir assez fort pour vaincre mon frère, je dois m'entraîner le plus possible, crétin.

- C'est toi l'idiot.

Le blond se retourne vers moi et me fait une petite grimace d'excuse. Il rejoint son coéquipier et ils reprennent là où je les ai interrompus. Je les observe encore un moment. Ça va être plus dur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Enfin, j'ai tout mon temps, je ne vais pas baisser les bras en chemin. Une fois que je suis sûr qu'ils m'ont oublié, je m'élance à nouveau.

Cette fois j'atterris sur le dos de Naruto. Sasuke m'a repéré et a tenté d'éviter de se faire écraser, mais il ne s'est pas tassé à temps. Le résultat est qu'il s'est qu'en même fait plaquer au sol, sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir leurs têtes l'une à côté de l'autre, celle du blond est atterri sur son ventre. Ils figent à nouveau, moi j'en profite pour faire un repli stratégique. Pour ma sécurité, il vaut mieux me tenir hors de porté. Je dois dire que la vue vaut les risques encourus. Ils sont tout les deux allongés sur le sol, Naruto appuyé sur le ventre du brun et ils se fixent dans les yeux, les joues aussi rouges que des tomates. Je crois que ça y est.

- Sasuke.

À peine un murmure, mais qui fait passer un frisson dans le dos de l'Uchiha. Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et repousse le blond. Il se lève et lui tourne le dos, se dirigeant vers leurs affaires.

- On fait une pause.

Naruto ne bouge pas, il reste assis sur le sol à fixer son meilleur ami. J'en ai pitié pour lui, Sasuke est loin d'être le genre de personne à montrer facilement ses sentiments et encore moins à avouer son amour. Il finit par se relever et par avancer vers l'autre.

- Je croyais que t'avais pas de temps à perdre et qu'il fallait à tout prix que tu deviennes plus fort. T'as changé d'idée depuis dix minutes?

- Non, c'est juste qu'avec ce sale cabot à côté de nous, on ne peut pas s'entraîner convenablement.

- Hey! L'insulte pas, il veut juste s'amuser un peu.

- Et bien, qu'il aille s'amuser ailleurs. En fait, si tu le trouves tellement attachant t'as qu'à partir avec lui. Ça me débarrassera de deux boulets d'un coup.

Je vois la mine déçu de Naruto, il est vraiment blessé par l'attitude de son ami. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il peut lui trouver, personnellement je crois que mon maître à fait un meilleur choix. Enfin, les goûts sont dans la nature, on ne peut pas en discuter. Il s'approche de moi en traînant des pieds, c'est loin de lui ressembler ce manque d'énergie. Il doit sûrement espérer que Sasuke s'excuse ou au moins lui demander de rester. Celui-ci n'en fait rien, il se contente de le regarder partir, avec l'air tout aussi blessé que le blond. Ce qu'ils peuvent être exaspérants tous les deux à se tourner autour sans oser faire un pas vers l'autre.

- Tu viens Akamaru? Je vais te ramener à ton maître, il doit sûrement s'inquiéter. De toute façon on ne veut pas de notre présence ici.

Je le regarde, puis tourne mon regard vers l'Uchiha. Il s'est détourné de nous et regarde dans la direction opposé. C'est hors de question que je parte maintenant, surtout que ça commence juste à devenir intéressant. Je m'approche du brun et lui fait mon regard le plus suppliant. Avec ça, toute les filles tombent sous mon charme, j'arrive à avoir tout ce que je veux, j'ai même réussit à convaincre Chouji de me donner sa dernière chips, ce qui est tout un exploit.

- Tu veux quoi, le cabot?

Je grimace un peu à l'insulte, mais continue à le regarder avec mes grands yeux. Personne n'a encore su résister à mon regard et ce n'est sûrement pas cet Uchiha qui va être le premier.

- Tu vois bien qu'il tente de se faire pardonner.

- …

- Allons, soit sympa.

Le brun soupire et se relève de la souche d'arbre où il était assis.

- Très bien, mais qu'il ne nous gêne plus.

- Je te promets qu'il va être sage.

- Tu peux pas promette ça, t'ignore ce qu'il a en tête, crétin.

- Ne me traite pas de crétin, idiot.

Ils se sourient, d'un côté un grand sourire de crétin et de l'autre un micro-sourire en coin. J'ai remarqué que la plupart du temps, les gens tombent amoureux d'une personne qui a un caractère opposé au leur. J'ai bien dit dans la plupart du temps, n'allez pas penser que c'est tout le temps comme ça, d'ailleurs vous allez sûrement être surpris plus tard.

Bon, pendant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées, ils se sont remis à l'entraînement. Je reste assis une bonne dizaine de minutes à les regarder, mais je n'en peux plus. Je suis du genre hyperactif, comme mon maître et regarder les autres faire toute l'action sans bouger, ça m'ennuie. Je me lève et commence à leur tourner autour, ils me surveillent du coin de l'œil. Lorsque je suis sûr qu'ils font attention à ce que je fais, je cours vers eux et saute quelques fois dans le vide à côté d'eux.

- Dis Sasuke, il fait quoi?

- Je crois qu'il veut qu'on l'évite.

- Mais il saute à côté.

Juste pour le plaisir de le contre dire, je lui saute dessus par le côté. Il n'a pas le temps d'esquiver et se retrouve plaqué au sol. Le brun nous regarde de haut et sourit.

- Encore à la traîne crétin.

- Je suis pas à la traîne et c'est toi le crétin.

- C'est ça. Allez debout, on reprend l'entraînement.

- Il me fait tomber et tu dis rien?

- Il rajoute de la difficulté à l'entraînement, c'est même une excellente idée.

- C'est pas toi qui disais qu'il nous gênait?

- …

On va s'entrainer comme ça pendant une bonne heure. Je m'amuse bien, mais mon affaire n'avance pas beaucoup. Je me retire plus loin pour reprendre mon souffle et réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire pour que ça aboutisse. Je reste couché dans mon coin durant au moins quinze minutes, question de me faire oublier. Lorsque je vois qu'ils ont à nouveau cessé de faire attention à moi, je me relève et m'approche doucement. Naruto est dos à moi, ils ne m'ont pas encore repéré. Je me mets en position et bondi.

Et là je frappe un tronc d'arbre. Ils ont utilisé la technique de substitution. Je me suis fait lamentablement avoir. Alors que j'essaie tant bien que mal de reprendre mes esprits, j'entends deux personnes rirent derrière moi. Je me retourne et les voie plié de rire, même l'Uchiha. Décidément, lorsqu'il n'y a que Naruto dans les parages, il lui arrive réellement d'agir comme quelqu'un de normal. Il s'assoit par terre en reprenant son souffle, Naruto lui s'allonge carrément.

- Est-ce qu'on s'est assez entraîné ou si tu en veux encore plus.

- Ça va aller. On a qu'à dire qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui.

- Tant mieux!

- Pourquoi? T'es déjà à bout?

- Non, c'est juste que je commençais à en avoir assez.

- …

Un silence s'installe dans la clairière, mais il est plutôt pesant. Je les observe et vois bien qu'ils voudraient parler, mais n'osent pas.

- Sasuke?

- Hum?

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Tu peux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais répondre.

- …

- Va-y. Poses ta question.

- Pourquoi tu es resté au village?

- …

J'ai quelque peu relevé la tête, moi aussi ça m'intéresse. Il y a trois ans, Sasuke avait suivi quatre types d'Oto, dans le but de rejoindre Orochimaru. J'avais fait partie de l'équipe de secours qui lui avait couru après. Durant cette mission, il y en a deux d'entre nous qui sont presque mort. Heureusement, tout le monde s'en est remis et la mission a été une réussite. Par contre, depuis le temps, je croyais que le blond aurait appris la vérité. Finalement, seul le principal concerné et l'Hokage sont au courant.

- Après m'avoir battu à la vallée de la fin, pourquoi m'avoir ramené au village plutôt que de rejoindre Orochimaru? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

- …

- …

- Toi.

- Hein?

- Je suis revenu pour toi.

- Tu veux dire quoi?

- Je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas vraiment briser ce lien qui nous unit. Toute ma vie j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour tuer mon frère et venger ma famille, mais à ce moment là, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose pour moi.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes?

Sasuke se retourne vers Naruto et lui sourit. Pas l'un de ces sourires moqueurs dont il a le secret, mais un véritable sourire. Sûrement qu'il n'en a plus fait des comme ça depuis la mort de sa famille. Dire que toute les filles lui courent après parce qu'il a l'air cool et mystérieux, je me demande comment elles réagiraient de le voir ainsi.

- Je n'ai jamais pris de meilleures décisions.

Le renardeau détourne le regard, rougissant. Un nouveau silence s'installe, moins dérangeant que le premier. Au point où c'est rendu, si jamais ils ne sortent pas ensemble à la fin de la journée, ça ne devrait plus tarder et ils ne devraient plus avoir besoin de moi. Je vais qu'en même rester le plus longtemps possible, j'aimerais être là pour voir mon œuvre.

- Naruto?

- Oui?

- Est-ce que tu es encore amoureux de Sakura?

C'est quoi comme question, il veut faire quoi là? Je regarde Naruto, il rougit et se tortille dans tout les sens.

- Ben, en fait… Elle est gentille… C'est une chic fille…et on est très proche, enfin…comme des amis je veux dire.

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Réponds seulement par oui ou non.

- Non.

Il a une toute petite voix, comme s'il se sentait honteux de ne plus aimer sa coéquipière. Décidément, il y a un tas de choses que je ne comprends toujours pas chez les humains.

- Est-ce que tu as des vus sur quelqu'un d'autre?

- Oui.

- Qui?

Le blond est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'ose plus du tout regarder l'autre. C'est attendrissant à voir, je regrette de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo sur moi. Quoi que, je n'ai pas non plus ce qu'il faut pour en utiliser un.

- Je veux pas répondre à ça. Pourquoi tu demandes?

- Je veux savoir parce que je suis ton meilleur ami et que je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi.

- Tu me vois réellement juste comme ton meilleur ami?

C'est au tour du brun de rougir et de détourner le regard. La discussion est de plus en plus intéressante. J'essais de me faire discret, il ne faudrait pas que tout rate à cause de moi.

- Eh bien, je peux me contenter de ça. Et toi? Tu me vois toujours comme tel?

- Non, c'est… c'est toi qui m'intéresse.

Naruto détourne son regard de son ami, trop gêné par ce qu'il vient de dire pour le regarder en face. Sasuke, lui, le fixe intensément, comme s'il cherchait la vérité sur le visage de blond. Il se penche vers lui et prend son visage dans ses mains, le forçant à le regarder.

- Tu me plais Naruto, je ne veux pas seulement être ton meilleur ami. Je veux être plus.

- Sasuke…

Ils avancent tout les deux leur visage. Leurs lèvres entrent en contact. Mission réussi!!!

- AKAMARU!!!!

Mon maître vient de surgir dans la clairière et il a l'air furieux. Je me suis relevé sur mes pattes dès que je l'ai entendu crier, j'étais tellement concentré sur ce que faisaient les deux garçons que je ne l'ai même pas senti. Je jette d'ailleurs un coup d'œil vers les deux autres, eux aussi se sont relevés, ils rougissent tellement que c'est facile de deviner ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? À cause que tu t'es enfui, maman m'a passé un savon. Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil.

Kiba prend finalement conscience que nous ne sommes pas seul. Il les dévisage un long moment, avant de se retourner vers moi.

- C'est pas vrai. T'as remis ça.

- _Je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne pas le faire, mais regardes. Ça a bien fonctionné._

Il leur jette un rapide coup d'œil et soupir. Pendant ce temps, eux tentent de récupérer subtilement leurs affaires et de ficher le camp.

- Je me fiche que tes idées fonctionnent ou non. Ce n'est tout simplement pas bien de se mêler des histoires de cœur des autres. Viens, on rentre à la maison.

- De quoi vous parlez?

Kiba se retourne vers Naruto en soupirant. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu tout ça quand il est partit à ma recherche.

- Akamaru dit qu'il est capable de sentir quand deux personnes sont amoureuses. Et il s'est mit en tête de tenter de les faire sortir ensemble.

- D'après ce que je sais, pour l'instant il a un sans fautes.

On se retourne tout les quatre vers Shikamaru. Étant donné que son odeur et celle mon maître sont mélangées, je ne me suis même pas rendu compte de son approche. Il s'approche de Kiba et passe ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Il a réussit à nous mettre ensemble tous les deux, pareil pour Sasuke et Naruto. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais le laisser continuer? Après tout, il veut juste donner un peu de bonheur.

Mon maître ne proteste pas, il se contente de se blottir un peu plus contre son amoureux. Ils discutent avec les deux autres durant quelques minutes, puis on repart tous chez-nous. Je suis fier de moi, j'ai réussi à faire flancher le grand Sasuke Uchiha, maintenant plus aucun défi ne me fait peur.

**À suivre…**

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Je jette un coup d'œil à Shikamaru, il bouille littéralement de rage. Ça ne lui plaît définitivement pas de voir mon maître regarder un autre garçon comme ça. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé jaloux.»

**Des reviews font toujours plaisir. Alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

Moi : Voilà une bonne chose de faite.

Kiba : …

Moi : Tu boudes encore? C'est pourquoi cette fois?

Kiba : On ne me voit presque pas dans ce chapitre, je suis déçu.

Shika : C'est parce que tu passes presque tout le temps du chapitre dans mes bras. Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre qu'en même.

Kiba : Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit. Je suis très content de ce chapitre.

Moi : Comme on dit : Seul les fous ne changent pas d'avis.


	4. Médecine et Taijutsu

Auteure : Xechada

Genre : Romance, humour, yaoi

Couple : Shika/Kiba, Sasu/Naru, Lee/Saku, d'autres à venir dans les prochains chapitres

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne fait pas d'argent avec eux.

_Les paroles en italique sont la traduction de ce que dit Akamaru, seul les membres de la famille Inuzuka et les autres chiens peuvent le comprendre._

**3****e**** chapitre**

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé. Naruto et Sasuke n'ont pas décidés de se montrer aussi discrets que mon maitre. En effet, tout le village est au courant, ils s'affichent ouvertement dans les rues et n'ont pas peur de dire qu'ils sortent ensemble. Personne ne s'est indigné de leur relation, certains se doutaient même qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. J'en connais deux qui devraient prendre exemple sur eux, se serait bien plus simple pour eux comme ça. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils font tous ces efforts pour ne pas être découvert, alors que personne ne leur ferait de critiques. Enfin, il y a encore une tonne de chose qu'il me faut apprendre sur les humains, se sont vraiment des créatures étranges, sans vouloir vous vexer.

Présentement, je suis allongé à l'ombre d'un grand arbre devant un restaurant. Les équipes 8 et 10 sont à l'intérieur en train de manger. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le droit d'entrer. Kiba a eu beau dire que j'étais plus intelligent que la plupart des clients et des serveurs du restaurant, ça n'a pas marché. Je crois même qu'il a vexé le patron de l'établissement, car il n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards mauvais à chaque fois qu'il passe devant la porte. Tant qu'à être coincé dehors, je crois que je vais en profiter pour aller voir un autre couple. Un dernier coup d'œil vers la porte, pour m'assurer que mon maître n'est pas là et je pars.

Je me promène dans les rues, il me faut rapidement trouver mes cibles, ils ne sont pas du genre à rester en place longtemps. Je repère l'une des odeurs que je cherchais. Je suis la piste, espérant que l'autre n'est pas trop loin. Première cible en vue, elle est assise sur une pierre et regarde les enfants qui jouent dans le parc. Elle a l'air triste, je m'avance près d'elle, souhaitant lui remonter le moral.

- Akamaru? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Kiba n'est pas avec toi?

Je fais non de la tête et m'assoie près d'elle, posant ma tête sur ses genoux dans l'espoir d'être caressé. Comme si elle pouvait lire dans mes pensées, elle commence à me caresser doucement.

- Toi aussi tu es tout seul mon pauvre. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Depuis que Sasuke et Naruto sortent ensemble, ils ne font presque plus attention à moi. Déjà que ça n'allait pas très bien avant, maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être inutile. Même si j'ai appris la médecine, je suis encore de trop. Ça a toujours été comme ça, il y a eux deux et il y a moi, on ne forme pas vraiment une équipe soudée. Je reconnais que sur ce point, je suis jalouse d'Ino.

Elle a parlé d'une voix douce, bien différente de celle qu'elle utilise d'habitude. Pas de cri, pas de pleure, seulement de la résignation. Je me sens triste pour elle, surtout que c'est un peu de ma faute. J'espère vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Cette jeune fille a bien le droit à un peu de bonheur. Je lève le museau en l'air, espérant sentir celui que je cherche. Ça y est ! Il n'est pas loin. Je me lève et commence à lui tourner autour.

- _Aller debout, je sais parfaitement qui est le plus apte pour te remonter le moral._

- Ça ne sert à rien d'aboyer comme ça. Tu sais bien que je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis.

Bon, ça va être un peu plus compliqué que je pensais. Au moins elle rit de mes galipettes, c'est déjà ça. Je commence à avancer dans la direction d'où vient l'odeur. Je me retourne et vois Sakura qui n'a pas bougé et qui se contente de me regarder. Elle ne me facilite vraiment pas les choses. Je retourne sur mes pas et me met à tirer sur sa jupe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu veux que je te suive?

Ce n'est pas trop tôt, elle a enfin comprit. Elle me suit dans les rues sans poser d'autres questions. Finalement il est plus loin que je pensais, il nous faut marcher plusieurs minutes avant d'y arriver. Je l'aperçois enfin entre les arbres, il est entrain de s'entraîner seul. Parfait, pas de gêneur pour venir tout gâcher. On s'approche précautionneusement de lui, on n'est jamais trop prudent, un seul coup qui rate sa cible et un drame peu arriver. Je m'assoie et observe. Après une brève hésitation, Sakura fait comme moi.

On reste ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'il finisse sa série de coup de pied. Lorsqu'enfin il a terminé, on s'avance vers lui et il nous remarque.

- Sakura-chan! Akamaru! Je suis content de vous voir.

- Bonjour Lee.

- _Salut_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le chien de Kiba?

- J'étais entrain de me reposer un peu et il est venu me voir. Après quelques minutes, il s'est mit à s'exciter et à vouloir que je le suive. J'avoue que je m'attendais plutôt à ce qu'il me conduise à Kiba. C'est qu'en même agréable de te voir.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. Il faut croire qu'Akamaru a eu envie d'un peu d'action.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- On pourrait s'entraîner tous les trois ensemble. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis?

J'ai déjà vu plus romantique et à voir la tête de Sakura, elle aussi. Au moins elle fait bonne mesure et souri, même si ça ne vient pas du cœur.

- C'est gentil de proposer Lee, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à m'entraîner ces temps-ci.

- Tu es sûr?

- Oui. On a qu'à remettre ça pour quand je serai de meilleure humeur.

- D'accord.

Il s'assoie par terre, visiblement déçu. Je vais poser ma tête sur ses genoux pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Après un moment d'hésitation, la rose vient nous rejoindre.

- Je sais que tu es déçu, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Au juste, qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi triste?

- C'est le fait que Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble. Je ne dis pas que je suis encore amoureuse d'eux, c'est juste que je me sens vraiment seule, je suis constamment mit à part.

Ils restent silencieux durant un moment, chacun dans leurs pensées. Puis tout à coup, Lee se lève d'un bond. Au passage j'ai droit à un coup de genou sous le museau, c'est que ça fait mal! Il pourrait faire attention! Sans se soucier de moi, il se retourne vers la fille.

- J'ai une idée!

- Quelle idée?

- Je vais te remonter le moral.

Ça lui a prit tout ce temps pour y penser! Au moins la volonté est là. Je m'inquiète qu'en même de ce qu'il compte faire. Il n'est pas reconnu pour ses idées de génie.

- C'est gentil, mais tu veux faire ça comment?

- Tu n'as qu'à me dire tout ce que tu aimerais faire et on va le faire. Je te promets que d'ici la fin de la journée tu vas être de nouveau d'excellente humeur. Si je n'y arrive pas, je m'engage à aller voir tes deux coéquipiers et à les obliger à passer plus de temps avec toi.

Je bondie joyeusement autour de lui pour montrer mon accord et dire que moi aussi je suis partant. Pour une fois qu'il a une bonne idée, autant le supporter. Elle nous regarde à tour de rôle, surprise par notre bonne humeur. Un petit sourire naît sur ses lèvres, c'est encourageant.

- Merci beaucoup. Par contre, ne te force pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas.

- Je ne me force pas du tout. Alors avec quoi tu veux commencer?

Elle réfléchit durant un moment, puis lève les yeux vers nous, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Et si on allait faire les boutiques?

C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve, Lee et moi, assit dans un magasin de vêtement pour femme. Sakura, elle, se promène d'un côté et de l'autre pour regarder _absolument_ tout ce qu'il y a dans la boutique. On soupire en concert. C'était à prévoir, lui proposer de faire tout ce qu'elle veut n'était finalement pas une bonne idée.

Elle arrive devant nous, les bras chargés de vêtement. Elle n'a tout de même pas l'intention de tout acheter? Je me demande si elle a l'intention de faire payer Lee ou si elle compte le faire elle-même. Heureusement pour moi, je suis un chien, je n'ai donc pas tous ces problèmes avec l'argent, je les laisse à mon maître.

- Bon, je vais essayer ces quelques vêtements. Vous m'attendez là et vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. Je veux ton avis à toi aussi Akamaru.

Sur ce elle s'engouffre dans l'une des nombreuses cabines d'essayage. Aucun de nous deux n'a bougé, trop sous le choc pour ça. Elle a bien dit quelques vêtements? Mon maître en apporte moins pour partir faire une mission de plusieurs semaines. J'ai souvent dit que j'avais de la difficulté à comprendre les humains, mais avec les femmes c'est encore pire. Avec Tsume et Hana c'est quelque peu différent, puisqu'elles font partie du clan Inuzuka, leurs comportements se rapprochent un peu plus de leur côté animal, ce qui m'aide à les comprendre. Pour ce qui est des autres femmes, c'est le néant total. Lorsque je compare Hinata et Kurenai à des filles comme Sakura et Ino, je me rends compte qu'il est pratiquement impossible d'établir des constantes. Elles sont simplement toute trop différentes.

Je me tourne vers Lee, il semble très stressé. J'ai entendu dire que c'était un peu comme une épreuve de dire à une fille comment un vêtement lui va. Il paraît qu'il faut toujours dire que ça lui va, surtout si ce n'est pas le cas et il faut avoir l'air sincère en plus de ça. Une autre coutume que je ne comprends pas. Heureusement pour nous, la majorité des vêtements lui vont. À part quelques petites choses par ci par là, rien à signaler. On est rendu à la dernière robe et on s'est tous les deux détendus. Peut-être bien un peu trop vite d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'elle sort enfin, j'ai une vive envie d'aller me cacher dans un coin ou de me frapper la tête dans un mur assez fort pour m'assommer. C'est probablement la robe la plus affreuse de tout le magasin. Elle a l'air d'un sac de patate jaune fluo, ça devrait être interdit de porter un truc comme ça. Je me cache la tête avec mes pattes pour montrer mon opposition. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de l'acheter. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Lee, il lui sourit gentiment.

- Tu es magnifique.

Il est sérieux ou quoi? Réflexion faite, à voir ce qu'il porte, il est fort probable qu'il aime réellement. Je sens des ondes négatives nous entourer. Une horde de filles furieuses nous encercle. Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi? Sakura aussi nous regarde d'un œil mauvais.

- Tu te moques de moi? Cette robe est affreuse et tu le sais très bien. Si je devais la porter en publique se serais la honte assurée et toi tu es prêt à me laisser faire.

- Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi l'as tu essayé ?

- Je voulais voir comment tu allais réagir et je dois dire que je suis déçu.

- Ce n'est qu'en même pas ma faute si tu es tellement belle, que même la plus horrible des robes n'arrive pas à t'enlaidir.

- Ooohhh!

Ça c'est la réaction de la horde de filles. Elles sont toutes tombées sous le charme de ses paroles et du grand sourire qu'il a fait à Sakura. D'ailleurs, celle-ci est viré toute rouge, très touché par les paroles du garçon. Elle bredouille quelques mots et retourne dans la cabine pour remettre ses vêtements normaux. Je respire enfin normalement, je ne pensais pas que Lee savait autant parler aux femmes, c'était un talent très bien caché. Au moins, ça va m'avoir permis de voir une ressemblance entre Hinata et Sakura, quoi que j'aie assez souvent vue des garçons rougir aussi, ça doit être universel à tous les humains. Finalement elle va choisir une longue robe de couleur bourgogne. Ils ont eu une petite dispute pour savoir qui allait payer, mais Sakura a proposé un compromis. Elle paye pour la robe et Lee va payer pour une autre activité qu'ils vont faire plus tard. Je suis plutôt heureux de sortir de ce fichu magasin. Toutes les filles n'arrêtaient pas de venir me flatter, au début c'est bien, mais après deux heures c'est lourd.

- Alors Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

- Tu as entendu parler du nouveau restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir? Je crois qu'il s'appel Koiuta(1).

- Non, je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Tu veux qu'on y aille? Tu as faim?

- Oui, je veux qu'on y aille, mais pas maintenant. C'est un restaurant assez chic, alors on pourrait y aller ce soir. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- C'est d'accord Sakura-chan! Je passe chez-toi vers 19h?

- D'accord. Je te laisse, je dois me préparer pour notre rendez-vous de ce soir.

- Mais nous avons encore plusieurs heures devant nous.

- Mon pauvre Lee, tu as encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur les filles. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la réservation je vais m'en occuper.

Elle nous salue et s'en va en riant. Le pauvre garçon n'a aucune idée de ce dans quoi il vient de s'embarquer, il se contente de sourire bêtement.

- T'as vu Akamaru, elle riait. J'ai réellement réussit à la rendre heureuse. En plus j'ai rendez-vous avec elle ce soir.

Je ne réponds rien à ça, de toute façon il ne me comprendrait pas. Je suis inquiet pour ce soir. J'ai vraiment de la difficulté à imaginer Lee bien habillé, assit calmement dans un restaurant chic et entrain de tenir une conversation intelligente. Enfin, il m'a qu'en même surprit dans la boutique en sortant un truc aussi romantique pour ce sortir d'une si mauvaise situation. Il y a peut-être quelques espoirs. Je sens deux odeurs qui me sont très familière. Je me détourne de Lee qui continue à s'extasier pour ce soir et regarde au bout de la rue. Mon maître passe en discutant et en riant avec Shikamaru.

- _Kiba!_

Ils sont surprit et se tournent dans ma direction. Le sourire de mon cher maître s'élargit et il se dirige vers moi.

- Akamaru! Je t'ai cherché partout, tu ne devrais pas disparaitre comme ça. À tien, salut Lee.

- Bonjour à toi Kiba. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton chien, il a passé l'après-midi avec moi et Sakura-chan.

Mon œil qu'il m'a cherché partout. Je crois plutôt qu'il en a profité pour passer du temps seul avec son petit-ami, enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre. Au moins ils vont pouvoir m'aider à m'occuper Lee.

- Elle est où Sakura?

- Elle est rentré chez elle, on a rendez-vous ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

- On est censé aller dans un nouveau restaurant, elle a dit qu'il s'appelait Koiuta.

- Galère.

Les deux garçons sursautent et se retourne vers le troisième, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant. À voir sa réaction, j'en conclu qu'il en est venu à la même conclusion que moi. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir au moins une personne d'intelligente près de soi, je me sens tout d'un coup moins seul.

- Tu connais ce restaurant?

- Je te signale qu'Ino n'a pas cessé d'en parler durant tout le repas ce midi. Galère Kiba, tu pourrais faire un peu plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de toi.

- Désolé, j'étais concentré sur autre chose. Ce qui me surprend c'est que toi t'as écouté ce que disait Ino.

En d'autres mots, il était trop occupé à regarder Shikamaru pour savoir ce qui se passait. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de lui.

- Je ne l'ai pas écouté, mais elle en a tellement parlé que ça m'est rentré dans la tête sans que je le veuille.

- Dis-moi, elle disait quoi? Que je sache un peu à quoi m'attendre pour ce soir.

- Il parait que c'est un restaurant hyper romantique, hyper chic et hyper cher.

Si je n'étais pas bien dressé, je me roulerais de rire sur le sol. C'est fou ce qu'une simple phrase peut changer l'état d'esprit d'une personne. Avant, Lee avait de la difficulté à rester sur place tellement il était excité, maintenant, il semble totalement effrayé. Mon maître a probablement la même pensée que moi, car il a plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un fou rire.

- Tu as bien dit hyper chic et hyper cher?

- Malheureusement, oui. Je compatie.

Il me fait un peu pitié qu'en même. Il sort son portefeuille et vérifie combien il a d'argent. Surtout ne me demandez pas d'où il le sort, je ne vous le dirai pas. Après avoir compté, un large sourire apparait sur son visage.

- Ça devrait aller. Elle est du genre raisonnable et ne devrait pas commander ce qu'il y a de plus cher. Je devrais réussir à m'en sortir.

Le voilà de nouveau de bonne humeur et confiant en lui. Moi, il me reste encore une inquiétude et elle n'est pas petite.

- _Kiba, demandes lui ce qu'il compte porter._

Il me fixe pendant un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je veux savoir ça. Puis, ses yeux s'élargissent au moment où il comprend enfin.

- Lee, qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de porter ce soir?

- L'une de mes magnifiques combinaisons vertes, évidemment.

C'est précisément ce qui me faisait peur.

- Galère.

- Lee on va chez toi. Faut te trouver quelque chose de convenable.

- Quel est le problème avec mes combinaisons?

- Je te rappel que c'est un restaurant chic, ils ne vont pas te laisser entrer si tu n'es pas chic toi aussi. C'est peut-être pratique de porter ça pour s'entraîner, mais pour un restaurant, ce n'est pas le top.

- Ah.

C'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve chez lui à fouiller dans ses affaires. Bon sang, ce garçon n'a vraiment que des trucs verts et moulants. S'en est inquiétant. Y'a pas un seul vêtement qui est l'air normal, alors pour ce qui est d'avoir l'air chic on va passer.

- Galère.

- Tu l'as dit.

- Il y a un problème avec mes vêtements?

- Oui. Rien ne convient. J'ai bien peur qu'il va falloir acheter quelque chose de nouveau.

- Ne vas pas trop vite Kiba. Il a à peu près la même taille que moi, je peux peut-être lui prêter quelque chose.

- Tu ferais ça?

- Oui, pourquoi pas. T'as couru assez longtemps après cette fille, on ne va pas te laisser tomber alors que t'as enfin une chance.

- Merci Shikamaru! Si jamais un jour je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, tu n'aura qu'à demander.

- Ouais.

On va donc chez les Naras, ses parents sont surprit de nous voir, mais une fois la situation expliqué, il n'y a aucune objection. Vingt minutes plus tard, Lee est habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une magnifique chemise verte, on ne se défait pas des vieilles habitudes. Étant donné qu'il fait plutôt chaud, ce n'est pas la peine qu'il porte une veste et une cravate.

- Dis Shika, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Mon maître observe Lee pendant un moment, puis s'approche et défait quelques-uns uns de ses boutons.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Grâce à ton entraînement en taijutsu, tu as développé une forte musculature. Le mieux est de la montrer, crois moi, ça va sûrement plaire à Sakura.

- Si tu le dis.

Kiba recule et observe son œuvre. C'est vrai que ça lui va mieux avec quelques boutons de détaché. Je jette un coup d'œil à Shikamaru, il bouille littéralement de rage. Ça ne lui plaît définitivement pas de voir mon maître regarder un autre garçon comme ça. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginé jaloux. C'est bientôt l'heure du rendez-vous, il faut se dépêcher, mais on fait qu'en même un arrêt par la boutique de fleurs des Yamanakas.

C'est donc avec une rose rouge, cadeau de la mère d'Ino, dans les mains qu'il sonne à la porte à 19h précise. Nous on s'est caché sur le toit en face, voulant voir comment les choses vont se passer. C'est Ino qui ouvre, elle dit que Sakura va descendre dans une minute. Je vois Lee gigoter d'un pied à l'autre, le pauvre est rongé par la nervosité. Elle sort enfin, ça a qu'en même prit dix minutes, mais ça en a value la peine. Elle porte la robe qu'elle a achetée cette après-midi, celle-ci moule son corps à la perfection, sans faire trop vulgaire et elle a relevé ses cheveux en ne laissant que deux mèches pour encadrer son visage. Le pauvre en est bouche-bée, il en a la mâchoire qui pend.

- Ferme la bouche Lee, sinon tu vas manger des mouches.

Ino et son tact habituel, vraiment très subtile comme commentaire. Au moins ça a le mérite de le faire sortir de sa contemplation. Il se ressaisit, fait son plus large sourire et tend la fleur.

- Une rose pour ma fleur.

- Merci.

Elle rougit en prenant la fleur, je peux voir un frisson la parcourir lorsque ses doigts frôlent ceux de Lee.

- On peut y aller?

- Oui, tu as raison, j'ai réservé pour 19h 30, si on traîne trop on va être en retard.

Elle jette un coup d'œil un peu confus à la fleur dans sa main, puis à Lee et à Ino.

- Donnes là moi. Je vais la mettre dans l'eau, puis je partirai.

- Merci Ino.

Son amie prend la rose et rentre à l'intérieur. Une fois seul, il lui tend le bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche. Ce qu'elle fait.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être avec toi ce soir.

- Moi aussi Sakura-chan. Je t'avais promis que je te rendrais de bonne humeur avant la fin de la journée.

- Merci.

Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. D'où je suis, je n'arrive pas à voir si c'est sur la joue ou sur la bouche, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important. On les regarde partir, je fais quelques pas pour les suivre, mais mon maître m'arrête.

- Non, on rentre à la maison.

- _Mais, je veux voir comment ça se passe._

- Ça ne nous regarde pas plus. Ils doivent faire le reste par eux même. Ne t'inquiète pas, on demandera des détails à Lee demain.

- Dis Kiba. Ça ne te fait rien de le voir partir comme ça avec elle.

- Non. Pourquoi?

- Ben, vue la façon dont tu le regardais tout à l'heure, je me pose des questions.

- T'es entrain de me faire une scène de jalousie?

- Oui, et alors? Je n'aime pas que mon homme en regarde un autre, j'ai bien le droit.

Il se retourne et part, visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. Mon maître reste plané là un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Shika! Attends-moi!

Il se lance à sa poursuite. Je me retourne une dernière fois vers l'autre couple, avant de me résigner à suivre mon maître. Il a raison, je ne peux pas tout faire pour eux, seulement espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux. En plus, je suis plutôt curieux de voir comment Kiba va s'en sortir avec sa première dispute de couple.

**À suivre…**

1. Koiuta signifie romance

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

«Lui et la jeune fille se regardent intrigués, puis me suivent en silence. Je les conduits jusque devant la porte de la chambre. Je pousse d'un coup et entre sans en avoir l'autorisation. Kiba et Shikamaru se redressent d'un coup dans le lit, surpris par l'intrusion.»

**Laissez vos commentaires s'il-vous-plait. Ça donne de la motivation pour écrire plus vite. En plus, je viens de finir l'école, j'aurai donc plus de temps et les mises à jour se feront plus vite.**

Kiba : C'est quoi ça?

Moi : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. *tente d'avoir l'air innocente*

Kiba : Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par Lee.

Moi : Ah! Tu parlais de ça! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, juste que Shika croit que tu l'es.

Kiba : C'est pas vraiment mieux.

Shika : Au lieu de te plaindre de ça, tu devrais pas plutôt s'indigner du prochain chapitre.

Kiba : Non. En fait, j'ai plutôt hâte de voir ce qu'on va faire.

Shika et moi : …Pervers.


	5. Byakugan et euh Byakugan?

Auteure : Xechada

Genre : Romance, humour, yaoi

Couple : Shika/Kiba, Sasu/Naru, Lee/Saku, Neji/Hina, d'autres à venir dans les prochains chapitres

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne fait pas d'argent avec eux.

_Les paroles en italique sont la traduction de ce que dit Akamaru, seul les membres de la famille Inuzuka et les autres chiens peuvent le comprendre._

**4****e**** chapitre**

Finalement, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter. Le lendemain, Lee nous a raconté leur soirée et tout c'est très bien passé. Une semaine s'est écoulé depuis et ils filent le parfait bonheur ensemble. Pour Kiba et Shikamaru, ils ont fini par se réconcilier. Au moins cette expérience aura appris quelque chose d'important à mon maître. Shikamaru est du genre très jaloux et il vaut mieux éviter de le provoquer. Kiba a intérêt à se tenir à carreau s'il ne veut pas avoir d'ennuis. D'ailleurs, ils n'ont toujours pas dit aux autres qu'ils sortent ensemble. Ça commence à m'embêter cette histoire de garder le secret.

Hinata arrive dans une quinzaine de minute et Shikamaru trente minutes plus tard, j'ai donc encore un peu de temps devant moi. Je m'approche de mon jeune maître, il écoute présentement la télévision, tout en essayant de se détendre le plus possible. Cette après-midi, on est censé être tout les deux seul à la maison, mais moi je pars avec Hinata et lui sera seul avec le manipulateur d'ombre.

- _Kiba?_

- Quoi?

- _Je peux te poser une question?_

_-_ Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

-_ Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas dire aux autres que vous êtes en couple? Ça vous dérange tant que ça de le dire?_

_-_ C'est pas que ça nous dérange, c'est juste que c'est plus amusant comme ça.

Là, je suis complètement perdu, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là dedans. Mon incompréhension doit paraître sur mon visage, car Kiba éclate de rire en me caressant gentiment le dessus de la tête.

- On serait sûrement heureux de leur dire, comme ça on n'aurait pas à se retenir devant les autres. Par contre, au lieu de ça, Shikamaru et moi avons plutôt décidé d'en faire un jeu. On veut voir combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

- _Je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt._

_-_ Ça donne un goût d'interdit à notre relation. C'est plus excitant comme ça.

- _Ah! Je vois, c'est sexuel. C'est pour ça que tu es entré dans tes chaleurs._

Il devient écarlate, au point qu'il pourrait presque battre Hinata à un concours de rougissement. Pour se donner une contenance, il recommence à regarder la télévision. On va encore attendre dix minutes avant qu'Hinata n'arrive enfin. Suite à ce qui c'est passé entre Lee et Sakura, Kiba a accepté de m'aider. Ainsi, lorsque je l'ai sollicité pour qu'il demande à la jeune fille de me promener, il a accepté. Cela, même si le fait que je lui demande une très longue laisse l'a quelque peu intrigué. Vue la gentillesse de l'héritière des Hyugas, ça m'aurait beaucoup étonné qu'elle refuse. C'est pourquoi elle est présentement sur le seuil de la porte à sourire timidement à mon maître.

- Bonjour Kiba-kun.

- Bonjour Hinata-chan. Tu es parfaitement à l'heure.

- Tu veux que je promène Akamaru, c'est ça?

- Oui. Ma mère m'a donné plusieurs tâches à faire et je n'ai donc pas le temps de le sortir moi-même.

- _Mon œil._

- Tu ne pourrais pas tout simplement le laisser se balader tout seul. Il est assez intelligent pour retrouver son chemin.

- En temps normal, c'est ce que je ferais, mais présentement il a ses chaleurs. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse le tour de toute les chiennes du village. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il va falloir que tu le tiennes en laisse.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Qu'il mente sur le fait qu'il a plusieurs choses à faire passe toujours, mais qu'il aille dire comme ça que j'ai mes chaleurs, ça je ne le prends pas. Surtout que c'est de sa faute. Puisqu'il a un petit-ami depuis peu, ses hormones se sont réveillées et comme on est lié, je me retrouve dans le même état que lui. Il va me le payer, ça ne se fait pas d'aller révéler des détails privés comme ça devant le premier venu.

- Je…je vois. Tu n'as pas peur qu'il me tire et me fasse mal.

- Mais non, voyons. C'est Akamaru, jamais il ne te ferait du mal. Si jamais il le fait, tu me le diras et je le gronderai.

- Très…très bien.

- N'ais pas peur, il ne t'arrivera rien de mal.

- Si tu le dis.

Ainsi je me retrouve attaché à une laisse de trois mètres de long qui est tenu par une Hinata tremblante. Je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne vais pas être trop brutal avec elle.

- Akamaru, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de bêtises, je te rappels que c'est une jeune fille qui te tient, alors montre toi gentil.

- _Tu parles. J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi et Shikamaru qui allez faire des bêtises._

J'ai la satisfaction de voir les joues de mon maître virer aussi rouge que des tomates. Il se retourne vers la porte et se prépare à rentrer.

- Bonne après-midi Hinata-chan. Ne le laisse pas faire tout ce qu'il veut. Et toi Akamaru, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça.

- _Je veux juste m'assurer que tout ce passe pour le mieux pour toi. D'ailleurs, n'oubliez pas d'utiliser un préservatif. _

Il se précipite à l'intérieur, les joues en feu, sous le regard interrogateur de la jeune fille.

- Au revoir Kiba-kun.

Elle me jette un regard interrogateur, que j'ignore superbement. On part enfin, j'avais hâte de me dégourdir les pattes et de mettre mon plan en exécution. Première étape, trouver celui dont elle est amoureuse. Je me mets à avancer dans les rues, tirant Hinata derrière moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais qu'elle est de constitution fragile, je ne tire pas trop fort, juste assez pour qu'on aille où je veux aller.

Ce petit manège dur depuis un certain moment et je commence à me demander si je vais réussir à le trouver. Ce serait bête que ça se termine avant d'avoir commencé. Je m'immobilise d'un coup, je l'ai enfin senti. Je reviens sur mes pas et tourne dans une autre rue. La pauvre Hinata essaye tant bien que mal d'avoir un minimum de contrôle sur moi, je la plains, elle n'a aucune chance avec moi. Je continue à avancer sans me soucier de ses protestations, il faut qu'elle me pardonne, je fais ça pour son bien.

- Hinata!

On s'immobilise tout les deux et on tourne la tête en direction du cri. Je vois ma prochaine victime approcher d'un pas mécontent.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? Avec le chien de Kiba en plus. Comme si tu pouvais réussir à le faire obéir.

- Ki… Kiba-kun m'a demandé de lui rendre service, il… il est très occupé… et ne veut pas qu'A… qu'Akamaru se promène seul. Tu… tu sais il n'est pas si terrible que ça, seulement un… un peu plus surexcité que d'habitude à… à cause de ses chaleurs.

Ce type me tape sur les nerfs. De quel droit il s'adresse aux autres comme ça en les regardent de haut? La pauvre petite ne sait plus où se mettre, elle rougit et baisse la tête, comme si elle était dans le tort. Je voudrais la secouer pour qu'elle sorte de sa coquille et qu'elle ne se laisse plus marcher sur les pieds. Par contre, je ne suis qu'un chien et elle ne m'écouterait probablement pas. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'ils ont tous à parler de mes chaleurs, comme si c'est un truc normal. Ça gêne les humains de parler de leur vie sexuel, c'est pareil pour nous les chiens.

- Ce gars n'est qu'un idiot, il devait bien se douter que tu n'arriverais pas à le retenir. Tu es trop faible, s'il se met à courir tu risques de te faire mal.

- Je… ça va aller. Je… je suis sûr qu'il ne me fera pas de mal. Ne… ne t'en fais pas Ne… Neji nii-san.

- Donne la laisse.

- Quo… quoi?

- Donne la laisse, je vais le tenir pour toi.

- Pou… pourquoi tu ferais ça?

- Mon rôle est de te protéger. Ça compte autant pour un éventuel ennemi que pour ce sale cabot.

Il vient bien de me traiter de cabot? C'était la chose à ne pas dire. Avec ça, il vient de se payer l'après-midi le plus long de toute sa vie. Hinata lui tend la laisse d'une main hésitante. Neji fini par lui prendre, exaspéré par son hésitation. Il la prend fermement en main et commence à marcher dans une direction, dommage pour lui, moi j'ai envie d'aller dans la direction opposé. Je m'élance, ce qui donne un violent coup sur la corde et qui fait tomber le surdoué des Hyugas sur le cul.

- Neji! Est-ce que ça va?

- Mais oui, ce n'est pas cet idiot de chien qui va me faire mal.

Décidément, il n'améliore pas son sort. Il se relève et se tourne vers moi. Je crois qu'il a l'intention de me faire un sermon. Moi je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter, je commence à avancer dans la direction que j'ai choisit plus tôt. Il a beau tirer de toutes ses forces, je suis qu'en même plus fort. Donc maintenant, au lieu de tirer Hinata, je tire Neji et la jeune fille suit piteusement derrière. Tous les passants se retournent pour nous regarder lorsqu'on passe, la fierté du Hyuga va en prendre un coup.

Ce petit manège dure un bon moment à travers les rues de Konoha. Je m'amuse beaucoup, il n'y a rien que j'aime plus que ridiculiser quelqu'un.

- Je n'en peux plus.

On s'immobilise tout les deux, Hinata est arrêté quelques mètres derrière et reprend son souffle. Si elle rentre chez elle et me laisse seul avec son cousin, je n'aurai pas réussit à atteindre mon but. Je m'approche d'elle et lui liche gentiment la main.

- Tu devrais rentrer et te reposer. Je vais essayer de ramener ce cabot chez lui.

- D'accord. Tu es sûr que tu vas y arriver tout seul.

- Bien sûr, de toute façon ce n'est pas ton aide qui me serait le plus utile.

Ce type cherche vraiment les ennuis. Comme si j'allais me laisser faire. Je profite du fait qu'ils sont arrêtés et qu'ils discutent pour me mettre à tourner autour d'eux. Heureusement, ils ne font pas très attention à moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

- Qu'est-ce que…?

Trop tard! Je tire un coup sec sur la laisse, ce qui les sert l'un contre l'autre et les fait tomber. Résumons la situation. Ils sont saucissonné l'un contre l'autre, allongé par terre et ce en pleine rue, avec une tonne de curieux qui les regarde les yeux ébahis. Je ris intérieurement de mon coup. Neji se débat pour se décoincer, mais c'est loin de fonctionner. La pauvre Hinata est toute rouge et les mouvements de son cousin ne l'aide pas vraiment à se calmer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites?

- Baka, c'est évident, Akamaru les a attachés et ils essaient de se détacher.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça?

- T'es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès?

- Eh!

Je me retourne et vois Sasuke et Naruto encore entrain de se chamailler. Ça fait plaisir de les voir s'entendre aussi bien, j'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas intervenir ou dire un truc qui va mettre mes efforts à l'eau.

- Au lieu de vous disputer, venez plutôt nous détacher.

- Pourquoi on ferait ça?

- Sasuke! T'as qu'en même pas l'intention de les laisser comme ça?

- Pourquoi pas?

Et c'est reparti pour un tour. Je me retourne vers mes deux victimes et constate que Neji à abandonné l'idée de recevoir de l'aide. Il a recommencé à se débattre et Hinata semble de plus en plus mal. Je commence à m'inquiéter et le fait savoir aux autres par des gémissements. Immédiatement les trois garçons arrêtent ce qu'ils faisaient et se retournent vers moi. Je m'approche et leur montre Hinata qui est sur le bord de l'évanouissement. Comme je le fait, elle perd connaissance.

- Merde, Hinata.

- Je vais les aider, que tu le veuilles ou non.

- D'accord, je vais aider aussi.

Quelques instants plus tard, mes deux prisonniers sont libres et la jeune fille est adossée à un mur, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Sasuke me regarde et je lui fais signe de partir, ils ont déjà assez intervenus comme ça dans mes plans.

- Viens Naruto, on s'en va.

- Quoi? Déjà? Mais on vient à peine d'arriver et Hinata n'est même pas encore réveillée.

- On a d'autres choses bien plus intéressantes à faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

En disant cela il passe ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami et se colle complètement à lui. Le message ne pourrait être plus clair et même un idiot comme le blond le comprend parfaitement.

- Bye Neji! Tu diras au revoir à Hinata de notre part.

Avant qu'un seul des deux bruns n'est le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il s'est déjà élancé, en tirant son amoureux par la main. En les regardant partir, je remarque par la même occasion que la foule qui nous entourait s'est dispersée, il y a encore quelques personnes qui regardent, mais ils sont peu nombreux.

Neji s'est assit par terre à côté de sa cousine et me regarde d'un œil mauvais. Il doit avoir peur que je reparte à courir et qu'il doive l'abandonné là. Je m'allonge gentiment à leurs pieds pour lui montrer que je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention. Il se détend enfin et tourne son visage vers la jeune fille inconsciente à côté de lui. Son expression change radicalement à ce moment là, il se radoucit et un sourire tendre apparait sur son visage. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on voit ça, je dois être privilégié. Hinata se met à remuer et à ouvrir les yeux, automatiquement, il reprend un visage neutre.

- Ça va mieux?

- Neji nii-san?

Se rappelant de ce qui c'est passé et réalisant à quel point il est près d'elle, la jeune fille se met à rougir violemment et détourne le regard.

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi?

- De m'ê… m'être évanouie. Tout… tout ça est de ma faute, c'est moi qui… qui aie accepté la demande de Kiba.

- …

- …

- Ce n'est rien, allons y.

- Oui.

Moi qui espérais qu'il se passe quelque chose, je suis déçu. Je misais beaucoup sur ce coup, il va falloir que je trouve un autre plan. On reprend la promenade, cette fois-ci, on va à un rythme normal. Je suis trop occupé à réfléchir pour tirer sur ma laisse. Je regarde distraitement autour de nous en espérant y trouver l'inspiration. Et là je la vois. Je suis tellement estomaqué que je m'immobilise en un instant. Les deux humains n'y comprennent rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata la voit aussi.

- Neji, atten…

Elle n'a même pas fini sa phrase que je me suis déjà élancé, en trainant le garçon derrière moi. Mission : mettre les deux Hyugas ensemble : reporté. Nouvelle mission : séduire la belle Akita qui vient d'apparaitre devant mes yeux.

- C'est pas le moment pour ça idiot de chien.

Je n'écoute rien à ce qu'il dit, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, la jolie chienne qui vient de me repérer à son tour. Je m'immobilise juste devant elle et lui fait mon plus beau sourire.

- _Je m'appel Akamaru. C'est quoi ton petit nom?_

_- Hime._

_- C'est jolie comme nom. Je ne t'ai jamais vue avant, tu es nouvelle dans le coin?_

_- Oui, on vient de déménager._

_-_ Éloignez votre sale cabot de ma chienne.

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas mon chien et deuxièmement, j'essaie, mais il ne m'écoute pas.

Je remarque enfin que Neji et le maître de Hime tirent sur nos laisses pour tenter de nous séparer. C'est peine perdu.

-_ Est-ce que tous les chiens de ce village sont aussi charmants?_

_- Il y en a des pas mal, mais tu as le mieux devant toi._

Elle se met à rire doucement, ce que je peux aimer ce rire.

- Lee! Viens m'aider!

Oh, oh. Lee et Sakura viennent d'arriver, je crois que je vais avoir plus de difficulté à rester planter là.

- _Dis-moi ma belle, dans quelle partie du village est-ce que tu habites?_

_- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas encore assez bien les lieux pour m'y retrouver._

_- Dommage. Enfin, je n'aurai qu'à te chercher à l'odeur._

Un coup plus puissant que les autres me fait reculer un peu, mais je tiens bon. Je ne vais sûrement pas abandonner en si bon chemin.

- _Tu es un chien ninja?_

_- Oui._

_- C'est très impressionnant._

Tout à coup, je me fais tirer en arrière et je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Je me retourne et vois Sakura me tirer facilement, sous les regards gênés de Neji et Lee. Leur fierté de mâle vient d'en prendre un coup, la mienne aussi en même temps.

-_ Au revoir, beau blanc._

_- Bye ma belle._

Elle se détourne et suis gentiment son maître. Je fais un effort pour la regarder partir le plus longtemps possible. Quel cul! Finalement, l'après-midi aura au moins eu une chose de bonne. Une fois hors de vue d'Hime, Sakura rend la laisse à Neji.

- Vous devriez faire plus attention.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. De toute façon, on le ramène tout de suite chez lui et je vais dire ma façon de penser à son maître.

- Voyons Neji, Kiba est un type bien, la preuve, il m'a aidé pour séduire Sakura. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que son chien fasse autant de bêtises, il est sage d'habitude.

- …

Après avoir discuté un petit moment, ou plutôt, après le monologue de Lee, ils nous quittent enfin, me laissant seul avec les deux Hyugas. Je me fais tirer sans ménagement en direction de ma maison. Bien que j'aimerais rentrer tôt pour surprendre mon maître et le faire enrager, je préfèrerais réussir à caser les deux autres ensembles avant. Un autre petit tour du village s'impose. Je m'élance dans une rue, forçant ainsi les deux autres à me suivre. On arrive rapidement à la lisière de la forêt. Pourquoi pas? J'entre, sans me soucier des protestations du garçon et de la fille qui me suivent.

- Argh!

- Neji nii-san!

Je m'immobilise. Neji a lâché la laisse et il est accroupi par terre. Je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé. Hinata se précipite vers lui et se penche pour l'examiner.

- Ce n'est rien, laisse moi.

Il se tient la cheville et tente par tous les moyens de l'éloigner. Elle tient bon et fini par réussir à lui prendre la cheville, ce qui lui arrache un autre cri de douleur.

- On dirait bien que finalement il a réussit à te blesser.

- …

- Ce n'est que foulé. Je vais pouvoir te guérir ça rapidement.

Depuis quelques mois, Hinata a commencé à suivre une formation de médic-nin. Elle est encore loin du niveau de Sakura ou d'Ino, mais elle n'a aucune difficulté pour les petites blessures. Elle sait parfaitement quoi faire et ça me fait plaisir de la voir si sûre d'elle. Tout le contraire de Neji présentement. C'est à son tour de rougir et de détourner le regard. Le fait qu'elle soit si proche de lui et qu'elle s'occupe de sa blessure semble le perturber. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil et elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

- Voilà. J'ai terminé.

- Hinata.

- Hum?

Elle lève son visage vers lui et prend soudain conscience de la proximité qu'ils ont. Ses joues deviennent aussi rouges que celles de son cousin et elle tente de se relever. Je dis bien tente, car il a mit ses mains sur ses épaules, pour qu'elle reste à sa hauteur. Ils restent plusieurs minutes accroupis, à se regarder dans les yeux. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il y est un peu plus d'action. Finalement, Neji avance son visage et pose ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui se laisse faire. Elle participe même au baiser. Un autre couple de réunit, je suis le meilleur.

- _Hourra!_

Ils sursautent et se retournent vers moi, je n'aurais peut-être pas due japper. Neji se relève et s'approche de moi, se saisissant de la laisse.

- Toi, on va te ramener chez toi. On discutera de tout ça une fois de retour à la maison, Hinata.

- D'ac… d'accord.

Cette fois-ci, je ne proteste pas, même que j'accélère le pas plus on approche de la maison. J'espère vraiment pouvoir surprendre mon maître. On arrive enfin chez moi. D'après ce que je sens, les autres ne sont pas encore rentrés et Shikamaru est encore là. Parfait.

- J'ai quelques mots à dire à ton maître, par rapport à ton comportement de cet après-midi.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui Neji. Il ne pouvait pas prévoir tout ça.

- Peut-être, mais c'était irresponsable de sa part de te confier son chien, surtout dans son état.

- …

Elle ne rajoute rien et on se dirige vers la porte. Celle-ci n'est pas barrée, Kiba avait prévu qu'Hinata me ferait rentrer et qu'elle repartirait juste après. Neji était sur le point d'appeler mon maître, mais je tire sur son pantalon pour qu'il me suive à la place. Lui et la jeune fille se regardent intrigués, puis me suivent en silence. Je les conduits jusque devant la porte de la chambre. Je pousse d'un coup et entre sans en avoir l'autorisation. Kiba et Shikamaru se redressent d'un coup dans le lit, surpris par l'intrusion. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas entrain de faire grand-chose, par contre, d'après ce que je sens, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils ont terminés.

- Akamaru, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Il vient de voir Neji et Hinata dans le cadre de porte. Moi, je vais m'allonger tranquillement dans mon coin, profitant du spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Quatre humains sous le choc, qui se regardent sans savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire. C'est finalement Neji qui va reprendre ses esprits en premier.

- Tu n'étais pas sensé avoir trop de travail pour le promener?

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que…

- En plus ton cabot n'a pas cessé de faire des bêtises toute l'après-midi.

- Comment ça?

- Premièrement, lorsque je les aie vue, il tirait carrément Hinata derrière lui et ça n'a pas été mieux après que j'aie prit la laisse. Ensuite, il s'est amusé à nous attacher ensemble et à nous faire tomber. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour envoyer une corde aussi longue? À cause de ça, elle s'est évanouit et il a fallu l'aide de Naruto et Sasuke pour nous sortir de là.

Pendant qu'il raconte tout ce que j'ai fait, je remarque que mon maître à de plus en plus de difficulté à se retenir de rire. Il fait au moins un effort pour avoir l'air désolé de ce que j'ai fait.

- Je reconnais qu'il vous a mené la vie dure, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

- Ça ne s'arrête pas là.

- Galère. J'ai l'impression qu'on est partit pour en parler longtemps.

Je reconnais bien là la fainéantise de Shikamaru. Il se rallonge dans le lit et ne prête pas plus d'attention à la discussion qui a lieu à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de plus?

- Il a vue une chienne et c'est précipité vers elle. Il a fallu que Sakura s'en occupe pour qu'on réussisse à l'en éloigner.

- Autre chose?

- Non.

- Ou… oui.

Hinata, qui était resté silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, s'avance dans la chambre, le rouge aux joues. Son cousin la regarde d'un air sévère, tentant de la décourager d'en dire plus.

- Quoi?

- Il a blessé Neji.

- O.o

Mon maître et Shikamaru, qui s'est relevé, se retournent vers moi, n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait exactement Akamaru?

_- On était dans la forêt, je courrais presque, je crois qu'il s'est enfargé dans une racine. Il s'est simplement foulé la cheville, ce n'est presque rien. Dis lui que je m'excuse pour ça._

_- _Il s'excuse et moi aussi.

- Très bien. On va y aller nous.

Il fait signe à Hinata et elle sort de la pièce. Au lieu de la suivre, il s'immobilise dans le cadre de la porte.

- Au juste, vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps?

- Deux semaines.

- Comment ça se fait que vous n'avez rien dit?

- On préférait ça comme ça, mais ce n'est pas très grave si vous en parlez.

Il ne rajoute rien et sort. Kiba s'effondre dans son lit, soulagé qu'ils soient enfin partis.

- Akamaru, je peux savoir pourquoi tu les as fait entrer? Tu savais pourtant ce qu'on prévoyait de faire.

- _Justement. C'est ma revanche pour avoir dit à Hinata que j'avais mes chaleurs._

- T'es vraiment diabolique par moment.

Il soupire et se sert dans les bras de Shikamaru et ils commencent à se câliner. Ils n'ont toujours pas comprit que j'ai horreur d'être ignoré.

-_ Au juste Kiba?_

- Quoi?

-_ Qui a fait la fille?_

- Sors d'ici! DEHORS!

Il me balance un oreiller et je sors à la course en riant, de toute façon sa réaction veut tout dire.

**À suivre…**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour la longue attente. Ma seule excuse est qu'avec le début des vacances je me suis mise à prendre tout à la légère, ma fic comprise. Donc, si vous voulez vous plaindre, exprimer votre joie ou juste laisser un commentaire, n'hésitez pas. Comme je n'aurai pas accès à Internet cette semaine, je vais faire tout mon possible pour finir cette histoire et pouvoir en commencer une nouvelle. **

Moi : Alors? Vous en pensez quoi?

Kiba : …

Shika : Moi, ça me va.

Moi : Et toi Kiba? J'ai rempli tes attentes?

Kiba : …

Moi : Pourquoi il parle pas?

Shika : Je crois qu'il est sous le choc d'avoir été uke.

Kiba : C'est inadmissible!!!

Moi : J'abandonne. J'arriverai jamais à le rendre satisfait.


	6. Épouvantail et Dauphin

Auteure : Xechada

Genre : Romance, humour, yaoi

Couple : Shika/Kiba, Sasu/Naru, Lee/Saku, Neji/Hina, Kaka/Iru, d'autres à venir dans les prochains chapitres

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne fait pas d'argent avec eux.

Note : Je…suis…sincèrement…désolée…de…l'attente!!!!! Je m'excuse à tous ceux qui ont attendu ce nouveau chapitre aussi longtemps. J'espère que le prochain arrivera plus vite. Je vous aie suffisamment fait attendre, place à l'histoire.

_Les paroles en italique sont la traduction de ce que dit Akamaru, seul les membres de la famille Inuzuka et les autres chiens peuvent le comprendre._

**5****e**** chapitre**

Je sens que vous êtes de retour, ça tombe bien j'allais justement mettre en exécution mon nouveau plan. Mais avant ça, comme je sais que vous êtes curieux, je vais vous résumer ce qui c'est passé durant les quatre derniers jours. Suite à cet après-midi là, Kiba et Shikamaru ont due avouer aux autres et à leurs familles qu'ils sortent ensemble. Comme je m'y attendais, personne n'a émit d'objection, sauf quelques uns qui se sont plaint qu'ils aient gardé ça secret. Du côté de Neji et Hinata, étant donné qu'ils sont cousin, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Ils l'ont avoué dans notre groupe d'ami, mais personne d'autre n'est au courant, ça pourrait causer un scandale dans leur famille.

Présentement, je suis sur un toit et je regarde dans l'appartement d'en face. Vue à quel point mes idées fonctionnent, j'ai décidé de les essayer sur des senseis. Ça m'inquiète un peu, étant donné leur expérience, ça va être dur de ne pas me faire prendre. L'homme que je surveille est présentement entrain de lire. Il est une heure du matin, il ne dort donc jamais! J'en ai marre d'attendre que **monsieur** se décide à se coucher. En plus, je n'ai rien à faire pour passer le temps. Il n'y a pas de passant à compter, personne à embêter et aucune jolie chienne en vue à mater. L'ennuie total.

Un mouvement attire mon attention. Il se lève enfin! Je vais pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Il dépose l'objet de mon désir sur le bureau et va se coucher. J'attends encore plusieurs minutes, histoire d'être sûr qu'il s'est endormi. Heureusement pour moi, il fait très chaud ces temps ci et il a laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi petit que dans le temps, mais j'arrive encore à me déplacer silencieusement. Je me pose en douceur sur le bord de la fenêtre et m'assure qu'il n'a aucune réaction. J'avance doucement vers mon objectif, le surveillant du coin de l'œil, au cas où il se réveillerait.

J'arrive enfin devant le bureau. Je me lève sur mes pattes de derrière et je prends délicatement l'objet dans ma gueule. Si Kiba me voyait présentement, il se tordrait de rire en disant que je peux me reconvertir en chien de cirque. Je repose mes pattes sur le sol et me retourne vers le ninja endormie. Heureusement que mon tour d'acrobatie ne la pas réveillé, j'aurais eu de la difficulté à expliquer ce que je faisais et mon maitre aurait sûrement eu des ennuies. Je repars vers la fenêtre aussi calmement que je suis arrivé. Ça peut paraitre anodin et vous pensez peut-être que j'exagère, mais je vous signale que je viens d'infiltrer la chambre d'un ninja d'élite. Si c'était une mission ninja, elle serait classé minimum B. J'arrive enfin à la sortie, un dernier coup d'œil derrière moi et je m'élance. Je cours le plus vite possible, histoire de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et le lieu du crime.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi. Je me suis introduit dans la chambre d'un des plus puissants ninjas du village et je suis ressortie sans me faire prendre. Maintenant que le plus dur est fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à aller cacher l'objet à un endroit où je suis sûr que la personne qu'il aime va le trouver. Je me dirige vers le bâtiment, j'y suis allé tellement souvent que je pourrais faire le chemin les yeux fermés. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je trouve enfin une fenêtre ouverte. Si j'étais un humain, j'aurais pue tout simplement crocheter une serrure, c'est l'inconvénient au fait d'avoir des pattes.

J'avance dans les couloirs, me remémorant de bon souvenir. Il faut dire que je ne suis plus revenue ici depuis de nombreuses années. Je me secoue énergiquement la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. J'arrive enfin à destination, heureusement pour moi la porte n'était pas barrée. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à déposer l'objet à la place que j'avais repéré durant la journée et le tour est joué. Je suis vraiment trop doué (il s'y croit vraiment).

Trêve de plaisanterie, je suis fatigué et j'ai encore un bout de chemin à faire avant d'être rendu chez moi. La soirée à été plutôt longue et difficile et mon tour d'acrobatie n'a pas été de tout repos non plus. Je n'ai plus qu'une envie, rentré et me coucher confortablement dans mon lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin à destination. Il y a juste un petit problème, auquel je n'avais pas pensé en commençant à former des couples, en particulier celui de mon maître. Maintenant qu'il a un petit copain et que tout le monde est au courant, il peut l'inviter à dormir à la maison. C'est-à-dire dans notre lit, à ma place!

Je suis là, je crève de fatigue et je n'ai même pas le droit de dormir dans mon lit. Il est hors de question que je dorme par terre, pour un chien de la famille Inuzuka ce serait un vrai déshonneur. En plus je n'ai aucune envie de descendre dormir au chenil, ce serait encore pire. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire, me faire moi-même une place.

***

- AKAMARU!!!

La douce voix de mon maître qui m'appel dès le matin. J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux et les fixent sur ceux de mon maître. C'est plutôt rare que nos regards soit à la même hauteur. Par contre, si mon regard est encore ensommeillé, celui de Kiba est furieux. Le résultat d'une nuit sur le plancher? C'est sûrement ça.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais à ma place? Et pourquoi tu m'as poussé par terre?

- _J'allais qu'en même pas dormir moi-même par terre. Après tout ce que j'ai fait hier soir ça n'aurait pas été correct. En plus, c'est mon lit autant que le tien, tu n'avais qu'à ne pas l'oublier et inviter quelqu'un._

_-_ Ton lit?! Je te signale que c'est moi le maître! C'était à toi de dormir par terre ou d'aller au chenil!

- Galère! Pouvez pas vous taire? Veux dormir.

Shikamaru nous tourne le dos et se rendors comme si de rien n'était. Ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment le déranger que Kiba ne soit plus à côté de lui.

- _Il est hors de question que je dorme sur le sol ou avec les autres chiens. Si tu veux ce lit pour toi tout seul, et Shikamaru, tu n'as qu'à m'en faire installer un autre._

Sur ces mots, je descends du lit et sors de la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Je vais manger avec le reste de la famille et on est bientôt rejoins par les deux bruns. Kiba me lance des regards assassin durant tout le repas, mais je n'y fait pas très attention. Je sais qu'il ne va pas rester fâcher très longtemps après moi.

Après avoir fini de manger, on part tout les trois se promener, étant donné qu'on a tous congé. Ce matin, je me sens un peu nerveux face à mon plan. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pourtant hier tout allait bien et je n'avais pas le moindre doute. Faut que j'arrête de m'inquiéter, je ne peux plus reculer de toute façon. À l'heure qu'il est, il m'est impossible de retourner chercher l'objet, des gens vont bientôt arriver.

Je me demande combien de temps ça va prendre avant qu'il ne tombe entre les mains de son destinataire. Certainement peu de temps. Par contre, il va sûrement falloir attendre à ce soir pour voir le résultat. Je me sens étrangement nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore?

Je sursaute et me met à regarder nerveusement autour de moi. Lorsque je regarde enfin les deux garçons qui m'accompagnent, ils me fixent avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Akamaru? C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi stressé.

- _Je sais pas. Ça doit être le manque de sommeil._

Kiba répète mes parole et ils échangent un regard entendu, ça me laisse une drôle d'impression dans la bouche. Premièrement, parce que c'est évident qu'ils ne me croient pas et deuxièmement, parce que j'ai l'impression que mon maître s'éloigne de moi. Avant c'était moi la personne la plus proche de lui, maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est entrain de changer. Je secoue énergiquement la tête pour en chasser ces idées déplaisantes. J'ai mieux à faire de ma journée.

- Au juste Akamaru, qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier soir.

- _J'ai tout simplement mit en place un autre de mes fameux plans._

- Je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'ils sont très fameux, mais bon. On peut savoir qui sont tes nouvelles victimes et comment ça s'est passé.

- _Je ne connaitrai le résultat que ce soir et tu découvriras de qui il s'agit à se moment là._

Il semble sur le point de protester, j'accélère donc pour éviter de me faire poser plus de question. Je l'entends grogner derrière moi et résumer la situation à son chère et tendre qui l'interroge. Mon mauvais pressentiment ne m'a toujours pas quitté, je sens que la journée va être longue.

***

Comme je l'avais prédit, la journée fut horrible. Je n'arrêtais pas de m'exciter de voir le résultat de mon plan et en même temps, mon appréhension augmentait tout autant. Tout le monde s'est rendu compte que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Heureusement qu'il ne me reste plus que quelques minutes à attendre. Je suis heureux que ça touche à sa fin, mais j'ai malgré tout envie de tout stopper.

Je vois passer une de mes victimes, celle qui a présentement le fameux objet en sa possession. Durant la journée, j'ai vue l'autre qui courrait un peu partout dans le village pour retrouver son précieux bien. Il sera sûrement heureux de le retrouver, enfin, j'espère. Je tourne pour suivre le même chemin que ma victime, je ne veux surtout pas rater le grand final. Kiba et Shikamaru ont dû comprendre ce qui m'arrive, car ils me suivent sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Mon impression de malaise s'accroit de plus en plus, surtout que la personne que nous suivons semble de très mauvaise humeur. J'espère sincèrement ne pas avoir fait une erreur. Je sens l'odeur de ma deuxième victime, la rencontre est pour bientôt. Je le vois qui tourne le coin de la rue, l'autre aussi l'a repéré. Il s'avance vers lui d'un pas colérique. Faite que tout ce passe bien.

- Je crois que c'est à toi ça, non?

Il fait beaucoup d'effort pour se maitriser et garder son calme. Il lève le livre de façon à ce que l'autre puisse voir la couverture. Pendant un instant celui-ci semble interloqué, puis ses yeux s'écarquillent lorsqu'il comprend que ses recherches sont enfin terminées.

- Oui, merci. Où l'as-tu trouvé?

L'homme aux cheveux argent lève la main pour récupérer son bien, mais l'autre l'éloigne de lui avant qu'il ne puisse s'en saisir. Il semble vraiment furieux, au point qu'il commence à frapper Kakashi avec son livre. C'est peut-être de là que me vient mon mauvais pressentiment.

- COMMENT OSES-TU TE MONTRER AUSSI DÉTACHÉ!!! JE L'AI TROUVÉ DANS MA SALLE DE CLASSE! DES GAMINS DE 8 ANS ÉTAIENT ENTRAIN DE LE LIRE!!!

Iruka n'arrive vraiment plus à se maitriser. Il lance des insultes de toute sorte, tout en continuant de frapper le pauvre jounin avec le livre. Celui-ci est tellement abasourdi qu'il ne proteste même pas et se contente de se protéger le visage. Tous les passants se sont arrêté pour observer la scène. Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut voir le gentil professeur entrer dans une telle colère ou un ancien ANBU être frapper par un chounin. D'ailleurs, le ninja copieur reprend bien vite ses esprits et attrape les bras de son assaillant pour le stopper.

- Calme-toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, alors que tu es un tel irresponsable!? Laisser un tel livre dans une école, qu'est-ce qui t'as passée par la tête?

- J'ignore comment il s'est retrouvé dans ta classe, mais je peux t'assurer que je n'y suis pour rien.

- MENTEUR!!!

- Je ne suis pas un menteur.

Je vois de nombreux ninjas qui assistent à la scène lancer un drôle de regard en direction de l'argenté. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point l'incident attirait l'attention. Ça me met mal à l'aise.

- Tu sais ce que je me dis Iruka?

- Quoi?

- Je crois que tu as toi-même monté toute cette mise en scène pour pouvoir venir me voir.

- QUOI?!

Kiba et Shikamaru tourne leurs regards vers moi, ils n'ont pas l'air de très bonne humeur. De l'autre côté de la rue, Naruto et Sasuke en font autant. J'espère que mon stratagème va fonctionner, sinon je risque de passer un sal quart d'heure.

- Tu es complètement cinglé! Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille! Qui pourraient avoir envie de te voir?

- Je connais beaucoup de femmes et d'hommes qui voudraient passer un moment avec moi.

- Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression que pour imaginer un plan aussi tordu, il faut un esprit aussi malade que le tien.

Plan tordu? Esprit malade? J'essaie de l'aider moi! Il pourrait pas me remercier au lieu de m'insulter. J'essaie de me montrer charitable et je n'ai même pas le droit à un peu de reconnaissance.

- J'aimerais pouvoir me vanter qu'il s'agit de mon plan, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Tu aimerais…?

Le pauvre est tellement interloqué, que toute sa fureur s'est envolée d'un coup. Voyant son manque de réaction Kakashi amorce un mouvement vers son visage. Cependant, Iruka se reprend à temps et voyant ce que l'autre se prépare à faire, il ce dégage d'un coup et le gifle.

Ais-je besoin de mentionner que dans le silence qui s'est abattu dans la rue on pourrait entendre une mouche voler. Tout le monde est sous le choc, même les deux protagonistes. Par contre, j'ignore si l'auditoire est plus surprit par le presque baiser ou par la gifle.

Iruka se retourne et part en courant, personne n'ose faire le moindre geste pour le retenir. Après un moment, Kakashi se penche pour ramasser le livre, qui est tombé durant l'altercation. Il jette un dernier regard dans la direction qu'a prit le professeur, puis se téléporte je ne sais où.

Peu à peu, les personnes présentent semble reprendre vie, ils continuent leur chemin ou se mettent à discuter de ce qui vient de se passer. J'avais donc raison de me faire du souci depuis ce matin. Je sens des regards hostile sur moi, il est donc temps de me retirer pour quelque temps. Je m'élance le plus vite possible, tentant de mon mieux de semer mes quatre assaillants.

***

Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis l'incident. Kakashi et Iruka ne se sont pas reparlé depuis. Lorsqu'ils se croisent dans la rue ou dans un bâtiment, ils détournent automatiquement le regard dans la direction opposé. Je regrette que ça se soit aussi mal passé.

Kiba a voulu une fois aller leur parler et leur avouer la vérité, mais moi et Shikamaru avons réussit à le convaincre de ne pas le faire. Qu'un garçon vienne leur dire que son chien affirme qu'ils sont amoureux, ne passerait pas très bien. Ils penseraient qu'il se moque d'eux. Par contre il faut bien qu'ils finissent par se réconcilier.

C'est aussi ce qu'exprime le visage de Naruto et de Sasuke ce matin. Ils sont arrivés chez nous de bonne heure et semblent déterminé à me faire réparer mon erreur. On s'installe donc dans la chambre de Kiba pour être plus tranquille et on se met à formuler les idées qui nous viennent par la tête. Enfin, surtout Naruto et Kiba, ils disent vraiment tout ce qu'ils pensent, Sasuke et moi, on est plus là pour démonter leurs idées.

- Rahh! J'en ai marre! J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

- C'est pas de notre faute si t'es pas habitué de réfléchir, idiot.

- M'insulte pas, crétin.

- _Je peux faire un commentaire, Kiba?_

- Au point où on en est, vas-y, parles.

-_ Pourquoi on demanderait pas à Shikamaru? Avec 200 de QI, il devrait facilement nous trouver une solution._

- Abrutie! T'aurais pu le dire avant!

-_ C'était trop amusant de vous voir vous creuser la tête._

Kiba se met à pester contre moi, sous les regards interloqués des deux autres. Après s'être finalement calmé, il leur explique mon idée et ils sont d'accord pour aller voir le maître des ombres(1). Après avoir passé une quinzaine de minute à le chercher dans le village, on fini enfin par le trouver, allongé sous un arbre.

- Shika!

- Galère! Et moi qui espérais avoir un moment tranquille.

Kiba se met à faire la mou et fait mine de vouloir partir, mais avant qu'il n'est pu faire le moindre pas, le Nara l'attire à lui et le serre dans ses bras. Vaut mieux intervenir maintenant, sinon ils risquent d'oublier complètement notre présence.

- _Kiba? T'avais pas un truc à lui demander?_

Il me fixe un moment sans comprendre où je veux en venir, puis la lumière se fait enfin dans son cerveau.

- Tu pourrais nous rendre un service?

- Comme quoi?

- Disons, élaborer un plan pour réconcilier Kakashi-sensei et Iruka-sensei.

Il nous dévisage tout les quatre, tour à tour, puis lâche un soupir.

- Galère!

Il s'installe pour mieux réfléchir et on attend tous nerveusement qu'il rende son verdict. Après un petit moment, il relève la tête et nous regarde.

- J'ai un plan.

Je suis soulagé, si c'est un plan de Shikamaru, c'est sûr que ça va fonctionner. Par contre, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi il s'est relevé et qu'il tire Sasuke par la main?

- Viens avec moi, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

- Quoi? Et nous alors? Pourquoi tu pars avec ce type?

- J'ai besoin de lui pour mon plan et si vous venez aussi on risque d'avoir l'air louche.

Sasuke suit Shika sans protester, sous le regard courroucé de leurs petit-amis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est son plan, mais j'espère sincèrement que ça va fonctionner.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il est fait ça! Il croit peut-être qu'ils ont pas l'air louche tout les deux ensemble. Surtout qu'on sait même pas où ils ont l'intention d'aller.

Naruto tourne un visage étonné vers mon maitre.

- T'as si peu confiance en ton copain?

- C'est pas en lui que j'ai pas confiance. C'est en Sasuke.

- Il n'irait jamais faire un truc pareil! Il m'aime. Il va pas me tromper.

- T'en es sûr?

- Oui!

- T'en mieux!

L'après-midi va passer dans une ambiance assez tendu. Shikamaru et Sasuke ne vont réapparaître qu'un peu avant le repas. Malgré toute les questions qu'on leur a posé, ils n'ont rien voulu répondre d'autre, à part qu'on allait voir ce soir. Lorsqu'ils nous entrainent vers le parc, je me sens un peu nerveux, mais je n'ai pas de mauvais pressentiment, comme il y à trois jours.

Ils nous font nous cacher dans un buisson, où on est obligé d'attendre vingt minutes avant que les deux senseis ne se montrent. Ils arrivent chacun par un chemin opposé et s'assissent sur un banc. Ils ont l'air de discuter, mais on est trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

Puis, ce que je pensais impossible durant les derniers jours se produits enfin, Kakashi baisse son masque et ils s'embrassent. Je regrette juste d'être trop loin pour voir clairement de quoi à l'air son visage. Après quelques minutes, ils se lèvent et partent, ensemble.

À ce moment là, toute les questions que Naruto et Kiba avaient réussit à retenir jusque là sortent. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils se sont calmés, que Shikamaru commence à expliquer.

- Grâce au Sharingan, Sasuke est capable de copier l'écriture d'une personne. On s'est donc procuré des documents écrit par eux deux. Ensuite, en imitant leurs écritures, Sasuke a écrit deux lettres dans lesquelles ils s'excusent et se proposent rendez-vous sur ce banc pour tout recommencer à zéro.

- Shika t'es génial!

Mon maître saute au coup du Nara et commence à l'embrasser passionnément. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres disent un discret au revoir, qui n'est entendu que par moi et partent de leur côté.

Je suis heureux de savoir que je peux avoir un peu d'aide de sa part. Surtout que la prochaine semaine va être chargée. J'ai l'intention d'être parfaitement préparé pour l'arriver des trois du sable.

**À suivre…**

1 : J'adore cette expression! (ou comment mettre un commentaire inutile et complètement insignifiant pour déranger le lecteur dans sa lecture)

**Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais au moins je l'ai fait. Je tiens à m'excuser de nouveau pour le grand retard. Après ce chapitre il ne reste plus que deux autres chapitres et un épilogue, ensuite ce sera fini pour cette fic. Je vous invite donc à me laisser des reviews que ce soit pour m'insulter de mon retard, exprimer votre joie d'avoir un nouveau chapitre, commenter le chapitre ou voter pour les couples de prochain chapitre. Je n'arrive pas à me décider sur quels couples faire. Les six personnes à caser sont : Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Shino, Tenten et Sai. J'ai déjà imaginé plusieurs combinaisons et plans possibles, mais je bloque avec Tenten, donc si vous voulez que ça aille plus vite, quelques idées seraient les bienvenues. **

Moi : Je suis de retour!

Kiba : …

Shika : …

Moi : Vous pourriez au moins faire semblant d'être heureux de me revoir.

Shika : Pas envie.

Moi : Pourquoi?

Kiba : Tu te rends compte du temps que tu as prit pour poster ce chapitre?

Moi : Et alors? Maintenant je me suis remise dans le bon état d'esprit et j'ai hâte de continuer à écrire cette histoire. En plus j'ai plein d'autre idée d'histoire qui ne demande qu'à sortir de ma tête.

Kiba : Alors arête de dire des bêtises et met toi au travail.

Moi : Trop fatiguée. Demain matin.

Shika : Elle a raison, je vais me coucher aussi.

Kiba : Vous avez pas le droit de me laisser tout seul!

Shika : T'as qu'à venir avec moi.

Kiba : O.O J'arrive!

Moi : Review? *Suit discrètement les deux garçons*


End file.
